Harper
by amandav67
Summary: Harper meets Sam and Dean on night in 2008. Meanwhile, Lucifer decides that he wants the Winchesters dead, so he sends Harper to do the job. Will she go through with the task? And who will be caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Match From Heaven And One From Hell

 _ **Play: "Pour Some Sugar On Me"  
By: Def Leppard**_

The bar was crowded as always, the partially deafening noise of clinking glasses, pool balls hitting others and the occasional cheers from drunk customers. She was sitting at the counter, a drink in hand. She was wearing a hunter green, sleeveless top and a pair of black skinny jeans to go along with her brown combat boots. A silver charm bracelet laid on her wrist and a long silver necklace was hanging from her neck. A man was sitting next to her and they were chatting. He stood up and put his drink on the counter, leaving to use the restroom. He weaved his way through the enormous crowd and disappeared. The girl was left alone at the bar, she took the last sip of her drink and set her glass down on the counter.

"Another please," she said to the bartender. He nodded, grabbed her glass and began to fill it up again with whiskey. She looked around the crowded bar when the door opened. A young man, probably in his late twenties, walked in. He was wearing a long, brown leather jacket that was clearly too big for him, a pair of dirty jeans and some black boots. He wore a strange shape on a necklace that hung from a worn, black thread. He looked around the loud, overly crowded bar and smiled when he saw the empty seat next to the girl. He walked over and sat down with a smirk.

"Jack Daniel's on the rocks please," he said, His voice was soft, yet it cracked when he spoke, like he'd yelled too many times in the last couple of days. Now that he was closer, the girl could see him more clearly. There were dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days and his face was dotted with soft, brown freckles. He had a snarky smile and the most intriguing green eyes. He stole a few glances at the girl as his drink came. She had noticed a few before she turned to him. The man smiled and asked, "What's a girl like you doing in a loud, over-crowded bar filled with disappointment and bad decisions?"

"Oh, you know, running away from my problems, trying not to have too much fun, the usual." the girl replied. "What brings you here?" The man chuckled at her response and took a sip of his drink. Putting it back down on the counter, he spoke.

"Taking a break from my little brother, we're on a road trip." The girl nodded and took a sip of her own drink.

"Did they give you a name along with that stunning jacket of yours?" she asked.

"Ah, seems I've met the queen of subtle transitions. What's yours?" the man asked quickly. The girl was taken aback for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"Harper," she replied, making up her mind. The man smiled.

"Dean," he stuck his hand out and Harper shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Dean," she said sweetly.

"So, what are you doing in Kansas?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just… visiting someone, an old friend." Harper answered. Dean tilted his head the slightest bit to show that he didn't exactly believe Harper. "What about you? How come we just happened to be in the same bar on the same night? Road trip really that bad, huh?"

"No, my brother and I just like our privacy once in a while. He's back in our hotel room." Dean replied.

"Understandable," Harper took another sip of her drink, "I sure need some time away from my sister sometimes."

"Your sister?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, her name is Jackie, she's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet but she is very… oh, what's the word for it… passionate? No, maybe-"

"Irritating?" Dean suggested.

"Exactly," Harper replied, "She got really clingy when she found out I was moving away after college, she thought I was coming to live back home." Harper explained.

"So she's younger?" Dean inferred.

"Yeah, she's eighteen, a senior." Harper replied. Dean nodded and reached for his drink. Harper accidentally found herself staring at him. Maybe for a bit too long. Dean looked up at her and smiled. Just then, the man from the counter came back out of the bathroom and saw Harper and Dean from across the way. Dean said something inaudible that made Harper laugh. She kicked her head back and laughed with her whole body, the man had never seen her laugh like that before. Harper glanced to her left and saw him, she could practically see the steam coming from the top of his head as his smile turned into an irritated scowl. Harper stopped laughing and turned to look at the man who was making a beeline towards her and Dean. When he got there, he crossed his arms in front of the two. Dean turned around to face him.

"Uh, Dean, this is my boyfriend, Marcus." Dean's smile dropped and he cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you-" he began.

"Harper, come with me." Marcus said forcefully. When Harper didn't move from her seat, Marcus repeated, "I said, come with me!" He grabbed Harper's hand and pulled her off of the barstool. A look of pure horror came across her face as she turned back to Dean while Marcus dragged her to the back of the bar with one hand, pushing back through the crowd with the other. Dean was confused for a moment but went back to his drink, thinking of the pleading look Harper had given him before Marcus had dragged her away.

Marcus dragged Harper to the back of the bar. He let go of her hand but not before he spun her around to face him.

"Why were you talking to him?" Marcus asked.

"He sat down next to me and we started chatting. There's nothing wrong with a friendly conversation." Harper replied. Marcus' face burned a dark red. "Marcus please, not now." Harper urged, crossing her arms. Marcus stomped his foot like a schoolboy.

"You do not have the right to flirt with other men!" He screamed. Out of rage, he slapped Harper as hard as he could across the face. Harper's hand cradled her cheek as Marcus threw a punch into her side and she doubled over, removing her hand from her cheek.

"I wasn't flirting, I was having a conversation. I still have the right to speak to whoever I want!" Harper retaliated. Marcus punched Harper in the face this time, two, three blows to her right eye. She fell to the floor and urged herself not to cry as people began to look in their direction.

"You are so unbelievably arrogant!" Marcus yelled as he kicked and punched. People around the bar were beginning to realize what was happening. One man stood up from his seat and separated Marcus from Harper. Marcus picked up an empty beer bottle from a table behind him and threw it at the man. He missed and it shattered on the back wall.

Hearing the glass breaking, Dean turned around. From his seat he could see Marcus struggling under the stranger's grip and Harper over to the side on the floor, holding her face with one hand and her side with the other. Dean stood up, leaving his drink and raced to the back of the bar.

"Get away from her you filthy bastard!" Marcus yelled. Dean ignored him and raced over to Harper.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Dean asked. Harper gave a small nod, out of breath. Dean gently placed a hand on Harper's side.

"Don't touch her!" Marcus yelled from behind.

"We're going to get you out of here. Come on," Dean said quietly. Harper nodded and Dean assisted her as she stood up shakily. Dean guided her to the door as Marcus screamed his head off. Strangers from all around the bar went to restrain him as Dean and Harper left.

Dean gently guided Harper into the passenger seat of his 67' Chevy Impala. The door creaked as Dean opened it. Harper plopped down onto the black leather seat. There were no seat belts, so Harper just clutched onto the arm rest as Dean closed her door. He hurried off to the driver's side and opened his door. He flung himself into his seat, slammed his door, and started the car. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Sugar, We're Going Down" By: Fall Out Boy**_

"Where are we going?" Harper asked.

"Back to my hotel room. My brother and I can patch you up." Dean replied as he drove away from the bar.

"Oh, that's okay, you can just drop me off at my apartment, I can patch myself up no problem." Harper argued, wincing at the pain from her side and her right eye. Dean glanced at Harper quickly, then he looked back to the road, but not before he saw a glint of light that had bounced off of Harper's silver charm bracelet from the streetlights. There was one charm that caught his eye, it was a pentagram inside of a sun-looking shape. Dean recognized that symbol, he had the same one tattooed onto the left side of his chest.

"No, don't worry, my brother and I can take care of you," Dean said politely. "Besides, hunters help each other out, right?" Harper's good eye widened. She turned to face Dean.

"You're a hunter too?" She asked. Dean nodded and Harper grinned. "Then I think I will go back to your hotel, maybe I can meet your brother." Harper suggested.

"Yeah, he's a joy." Dean muttered sarcastically. Harper giggled but soon regretted it due to the stinging in her side. During the ride, Dean kept glancing at Harper from the corner of his eye. This was partially because he wanted to make sure she was feeling alright and partially to check her out. Her eyes glowed for a moment as they passed a streetlamp. Dean smiled as he noticed her freckles on her nose. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Bad Moon Rising" By: Creedence Clearwater Revival**_

They got to the Hilton Hotel around fifteen minutes later. Dean helped Harper out of the car while getting out his room key. They reached the front door, Dean inserted the key, turned it and the two stepped inside.

The room was an ugly beige color with a darker brown trim around the walls. There were two beds with white bedding to the left and a desk to the right with a rolly chair. Dean's brother came out of the bathroom door and pulled his hands through his long, brown hair. He looked up and stopped when he saw Dean and Harper.

"Hey Sammy, we got company." Sam's eyes were wide, not with fear, but realization.

"Harper?" Sam asked.

"Sammy?" Harper asked in return. Sam smiled at his old friend.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean asked pointing back and forth between Sam and Harper.

"We were best friends in high school and college." Sam replied.

"Graduating class of 2000," Harper explained. "Coincidentally, we were both accepted into Stanford with a 174 and a 178." Sam grinned.

"Full rides," Sam added, "we made history, I think."

"Yeah, two kids in the same class to get full rides to Stanford is a pretty big deal." Harper said. Dean smiled.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding." Sam said as he realized. Harper could feel the warm blood flow down her right cheek.

"Here, sit down." Dean said quickly. He guided Harper to the nearest bed and sat her down. Sam sat down across from her on the other bed and patted her shoulder.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"My dick boyfriend…" Harper murmured. Sam looked at her, puzzled. "We were at a bar, he left to use the bathroom, Dean came in, sat down next to me. We chatted for a while before Marcus came back. He was furious that I was even looking at another guy. He slapped and punched, that's really all there is to it." Harper explained. Sam frowned.

"Can I see how bad it is?" He asked. Harper nodded. Sam reached over and examined her eye. It was beginning to swell and her vision was getting blurry. She drew in a quick breath as Sam touched the skin around the wound. "Yeah, it's pretty bad." Sam said sadly. Dean walked in with the supplies to stitch Harper up.

"How's it looking? Does it hurt?" Dean asked as he sat down beside Harper.

"Not good." Harper replied. Dean took a look at her wound and analyzed it.

"Yeah, you're going to need about three or four stitches." Dean said. Harper nodded as Dean got out a sewing needle and a long piece of thread.

"Can I do it? I've never really had anyone do it for me before, I'd rather do it myself." Harper asked shyly. Dean hesitated for a moment before giving the needle and thread to Harper with a sheepish smile. She took it from him with a silent thank you and began to clean the wound. She went into the bathroom so she could use the mirror. Sam and Dean followed her and stopped in the doorway. Harper stopped the bleeding with a bit of pressure, then she took a damp paper towel and wiped away the blood from the surrounding skin. When she could actually see what she was doing, she began to stitch herself up. When the needle punctured Harper's skin, she grimaced from the slight pain. She'd done this hundreds of times before, she didn't know why it hurt so much now. Sam and Dean watched in awe as Harper stitched up her own eye.

 _ **If Song Finishes, Play: "Hot Blooded" By: Foreigner**_

When she was finished, Harper took the thread from the bloodstained needle and placed it gently on the sink beside her. She looked up at Sam and Dean who were still starring as she finished putting a bandage over her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Dean smiled and Harper started to clean up the supplies.

"Nothing, I just don't think we've ever seen someone… do that before." Dean replied as Harper threw away the damp paper towel.

"What, stitch themselves up? I'm sure you've done it thousands of times." Harper said.

"No, not really, I've only done it about twice." Sam replied.

"Then I guess I just take more risks than you two." Harper retaliated. Dean smirked and put the rest of the kit away.

"So… now what?" Sam asked as the three came out of the bathroom.

"Well, I think I have to go back to my apartment… face Marcus-" Harper was interrupted by Dean.

"No, you're not going back there."

"Why not?" Harper asked, turning around to face him. Dean hesitated before speaking.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Harper, at the bar… I saw that you had a lot of scars. I saw some on your shoulders," Harper covered her shoulders warily, "some on your knees and one on your left cheek." Harper was silent. "Harper," Dean sat down next to her on the bed. She looked down at her shoes. "How long has this been going on?" From the hurt look in Harper's eyes, Dean could piece it together before she even said anything.

"Five months," Harper muttered under her breath. Sam drew in a short breath.

"Five… five months?" Sam asked.

"How come you didn't get away from him the first time?" Dean asked angrily.

"I tried!" Harper yelled. "He wouldn't let me leave! I tried to break up with him and... and he threatened to kill me." Sam and Dean looked up, surprised.

"What?" Sam asked, his face straight.

"I tried to fight back, he came back with twice the force. I… I just couldn't beat him."

"Well, we don't want to kill him, but be will if we have to." Dean said. "This is not okay."

"But some of those aren't from Marcus." Harper looked up to meet Dean's eyes. "Some of them are hunting scars…" She looked to Sam who knew. "Some of them are from my parents." Dean's jaw almost dropped.

"W-what?" Dean stuttered. He looked to Sam who had placed a hand on Harper's knee. She had forced her gaze back down to the floor. "Do you want to tell us… me about it?"

"Well, my mom is a heroin addict and my dad is an angry drunk. Together, they beat me when I slipped up, usually when I refused to go and get my dad another beer or my mom another syringe. I never told anyone about it but people still managed to find out. One day, I came to school with a giant slash across my face," she pointed to the fairly large scar from her mid cheek to her chin, "I was known as the beaten kid who didn't talk in class. The only class I even looked up from my book was music. I love to play the piano, sing, dance, all of that. My music teacher, Mrs. Brown, was basically my best friend. The only person I told was her, she was the only one I could trust with that information." Harper looked up at Sam. "Then I met this little bugger in my sophomore year, he became my best friend." Sam smiled at her. "I told him, he kept my secret, we graduated together, we both got full rides to Stanford, and then he left." Harper looked at Sam with a hint of betrayal. "You didn't even tell me." Sam looked down. "You know I would've understood, right? I'm a hunter too, you know."

"I know, I just didn't know how to tell you." Sam said sadly.

"Where did you even go?" Harper asked, standing up.

"Dean and I went to go find our dad." Sam replied.

"He went on a hunting trip and he hadn't been home in a few days." Dean added.

"So, you went to go find your dad and hunt… and you couldn't tell me?" Harper asked.

"It was personal Harper." Sam argued.

"Are you kidding me?" Harper yelled. "You think that sharing the biggest secret I've ever had was not personal? That telling you my parents abused me was not personal? I told you everything! I trusted you!" Harper paused, taking in a shaky breath. "I still do." She said quietly. Sam walked over to Harper. She reached up and hugged Sam as tight as she could. "I missed you, you big idiot." Harper stuck her face in Sam's collar and hugged him even tighter. When they pulled away, Sam smiled down at Harper, who was six inches shorter than him.

 _ **If Song Ends, Play: "Look At You" By: Screaming Trees**_

"Now that that's over…" Dean said awkwardly from the bed, "what now?"

"You can drop me off at my apartment in the morning." Harper suggested again. Dean was about to object, "Don't even bother, Dean."

"We don't want you getting hurt again." Sam urged. Harper thought for a moment.

"How about you drop me off, I go in, you two stay in your car outside without barging in and if I'm not out in fifteen minutes you can come in." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "If I'm okay, I'll give you a sign… there's a window facing the driveway. I'll pull it up halfway once, then put it down, then pull it all the way up. That okay?" Sam and Dean nodded. Harper stood up and sighed. "Which bed am I sleeping in?"

"You can sleep in mine," Sam said. Harper nodded and climbed into Sam's bed in her clothes, but she took off her shoes. Dean went and turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed, taking his own shoes off. Sam got into his with a sad smile. They fell asleep a few minutes later from exhaustion. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Lonely Is The Night" By: Billy Squier (Quietly)**_

Harper, Sam and Dean arrived at Harper's apartment at 9:30am the next morning. Sam turned around from the passenger's seat.

"You ready?" He asked. Harper nodded nervously. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath and got out her house key. Sam and Dean watched as Harper stuck the key in, turned it and opened the door. She walked in silently and closed the door behind her.

Harper's apartment was small, yet it seemed bigger than it was. The walls were painted a light grey and the furniture was all white. Harper heard music coming from the radio in the corner, but Marcus was nowhere in sight.

"Marcus?" Harper called. There was shuffling from the floor above and Marcus came rushing down the stairs.

"Harper! Oh my goodness, are you alright? Where did you go? Where did that guy take you?" Marcus asked hurriedly. He ran over to Harper and scooped her up in a giant hug. She flinched from his touch and he backed away slowly. "Harper, I'm so sorry-"

"This has to end, now." Harper interrupted. Marcus' face dropped.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore. You have been abusing me for five months, enough is enough." Harper couldn't face Marcus. There were no tears in her eyes, but she still felt upset.

"What are you saying?" Marcus asked. Harper could tell by the crack in his voice that he was getting angry.

"Marcus, I'm breaking up with you. I never want to see you again. I'm getting all of my things and I'm leaving." Harper looked up to see Marcus's red face.

"No!" He yelled. "You can never leave me! I won't allow it!" Marcus made his way over to Harper, his hand raising to slap her.

"Not this time," Harper muttered under her breath. Marcus brought his hand down, but Harper raised her own hand to block it. She pulled her other hand back and punched Marcus in the jaw. He stumbled backwards from the blow. His hand shot up to his cheek and he looked up at Harper with hatred in his eyes. She was not scared of him anymore. "Not ever again, to anyone." Harper finished. Marcus was suddenly on top of her, he tackled her to the ground and began to punch. He hit her nose with full force which made it bleed. Harper fought back with all she had. This time, it was just enough. Harper flipped Marcus over and pinned his hands and legs down on the ground under her.

"You will never leave me." Marcus spat.

"That's where you're wrong." Harper punched her opponent in the nose which caused it to bleed as well. Marcus pushed her off and they both stood up. "I've changed my mind, get out of my house."

"I'm never leaving!" Marcus yelled.

"If you're not out of my house in the next ten seconds you're going to wish you were in literal hell after what I will do to you." Harper threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Marcus asked.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Marcus." Harper said dangerously.

"I'm not scared of you." Marcus said bravely. Harper laughed and reached down into her shoe. She pulled out a small ballpoint pen from her sock. Marcus chuckled. "And what are you going to do with that? Write me a scary story?" Harper smiled, the look in her eyes telling all there was to know. She clicked the pen and it transformed into a dagger before Marcus's eyes. The handle was a light wood and carved into it was a tree design with falling leaves. The blade was sleek and sharp, Marcus couldn't see the devil's trap engraved into the other side. Marcus's eyes widened and he took a step back. Harper took two steps forward. Marcus whimpered and bolted for the door. He threw it open and sprinted down the steps and into a blue car in the driveway. Sam and Dean watched as Marcus drove away and Harper appeared in the doorway with her dagger. It turned back into a pen and she stuck it back in her shoe. She locked eyes with Dean who looked past the bloody nose and the red knuckles, he saw a girl with beautiful green eyes and a deep past. She gave him a small smile and headed back inside to grab a few things. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "I Saw Her Standing There" By: The Beatles**_

"What do you think she did to him?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer right away.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, all it left him with was a bloody nose… and maybe a few mental scars." Dean replied. Sam smiled as his best friend retreated back into her apartment.

Harper came out with a backpack and her blue laptop. She hopped into the backseat of the Impala and Dean started the car.

"Alright champ, you've got to tell us what you did in there." Dean urged.

"What exactly made him run for the hills?" Sam asked.

"Well," Harper said as she slung her backpack off her shoulder and onto the seat next to her. "First, he attacked me when I broke up with him. Gave me a bloody nose, but I managed to pin him. I gave him a nosebleed as well, then he told me he wasn't scared of me." Harper's voice went down to a whisper. "I had to go all 'Creepy Hunter Dark Side Psychopath' on him."

"And what exactly did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"I said 'If you're not out of my house in the next ten seconds you're going to wish you were in literal hell after what I will do to you.' Then I pulled out my super-secret ballpoint pen dagger and showed it off. That seemed to get through his thick skull and he bolted." Sam and Dean were silent for a moment.

"Awesome." Dean finally said. Harper laughed the way she did in the bar, she threw her head back against the seat and just… let it out. It brought a smile to Sam and Dean's faces. Sam turned to his brother.

"I haven't seen her laugh like that since she got drunk on her birthday." He said with a grin. "And it doesn't count when you're drunk."

"I told her an awful joke at the bar and she laughed like that." Dean murmured. Sam was shocked.

"Wait, really?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"She's just always been super stressed… or sad. Her laugh is a rare thing." Sam replied. Dean smiled and continued to drive back to the hotel room.

"Glad I could be of service." Dean replied confidently. When Harper was back to normal, she reached between Sam and Dean's seats and turned on the radio.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm playing some music." Harper replied bluntly. Sam sighed. Dean turned to look at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"When Harper picks the music, you never know what she's going to play." Sam explained. Dean turned to Harper for a moment, then turned his head back to the road. Harper smiled as the introduction to one of her favorite songs began to play. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Back In Black" By: AC/DC (Loudly)**_

"Oh, hell yeah! Back in Black! I love this song!" Harper yelled over catchy drum beat. She leaned back in her seat and sang along. Dean turned to Sam, beaming. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned up the music to a very loud volume.

"She's awesome," Dean said bluntly.

"Yeah, five years of friendship with a guy like me can do that to a girl." Sam said sarcastically over the music. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"At least she's not dead." Dean said quietly. Sam's eyes widened and he looked at his brother with worry. "What?" Dean asked. Sam obviously new something Dean didn't. Sam quickly restored his facial expression back to normal. "Tell me." Dean commanded.

"No, I promised I would never tell." Sam said quietly.

"Sam, if she's going to be sticking around, which I still haven't decided if I'm okay with, then I need to know everything about her. If she knows something that could be used against us or something that could get her killed..." Dean glanced at his brother then back at the road, "We need to protect her if she's coming along." Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes as the song continued to play on the radio. He thought nothing of the fact that Harper might've been listening to their conversation, which, coincidentally, she had been. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what Sam had been talking about.

 _That's a story for another time._ She thought. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Burnin' For You" By: Blue Öyster Cult**_

Dean pulled up to a parking spot right in front of the hotel and the three got out of the car, shut their doors and walked into the hotel room in silence. Harper decided to be the first one to speak.

"Have you guys found any cases recently? I really need something to take mind off of my ex boyfriend." She said.

"Well, no. We just finished up a hunt. We haven't done any more research." Dean answered. Harper nodded and took her backpack into the bathroom.

"I guess that's the first thing we're doing then." She closed the door with a tired smile, even though it was only 7:00pm.  
"I guess we're doing research." Dean said. He reached into his bag on his bed and pulled out his laptop.

"Yeah," Sam said as he reached for his own laptop. "Once Harper decides to do something, no one can change her mind."

"She's bossy." Dean muttered. Sam smiled and opened his computer. A few minutes later, Harper came out of the bathroom with red and green plaid pajama pants and a gray AC/DC t-shirt with the Highway to Hell album cover on it. Dean looked up from his laptop and smiled at her. Harper grinned back awkwardly and threw her backpack on Sam's bed. She grabbed her computer and threw a pillow on the floor. She sat on it with her back against her bed. "What's with the outfit?" Dean asked Harper.

"I want to wear my pajamas for the 'research hour', they're more comfortable." Harper replied as she opened her computer. Dean nodded to himself.

"Fair enough." He muttered. Sam chuckled, grabbed his computer and sat down next to Harper on his own pillow. He smiled and winked at her quickly so Dean wouldn't see.

"What?" Harper whispered. Sam turned to make sure his brother wasn't listening before answering.

"You should totally ask him out." He replied quietly. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Not happening, Winchester. I already have to deal with one of you." Harper whispered back. Sam grinned and went back to research. Harper did the same, but smiled to herself after a moment. Both Sam and Dean noticed, but they didn't say anything. Dean hid his face behind his laptop screen and grinned. The three continued their research well into the night.

Harper had nodded of a couple of times during the nine hour research period, but this time she was fast asleep. Her head fell from leaning straight up against the bed and onto Sam's shoulder. It startled him but he didn't make any noise. Sam smiled and put his laptop down on the floor next to him. He supported Harper's head with his hands as he stood up and made sure she didn't wake up. Sam picked her up and placed her gently onto his bed. Dean looked up and saw that it was quarter after four in the morning. There were empty beer bottles and coffee mugs next to him and he stood up. The boys sat down on Dean's bed and conversed.

"Remember when I said I needed to know more about her?" Dean asked quietly. Sam nodded and turned to his brother. "I want to know everything about her." He finished.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. Ever since she was little, she has dreamed of becoming a musician. Her parents began to beat her when she was twelve years old. They didn't stop until she had left for college. She's extremely smart, she scored a full ride to Stanford on a music scholarship. She came to the school, we were roommates." Sam turned to face Harper. "She has always had trouble connecting with other kids, they just didn't understand her, at least not like I did. I became her only friend, even though there were some 17,000 students in our university. She was just… she's a really big introvert. They only people I've ever seen her talk to are me and the music director." Sam turned back to Dean. "But she's great once you get to know her. She's a secret geek, loves Star Trek and The Lord of the Rings. She's got killer street smarts, she can get anywhere without a clue where she is. She's hilarious, she can make anything you say into a clever joke. She's stubborn, if she believes in something, no one can make her think otherwise. She's sarcastic, she loves to read and make music, she has a beautiful singing voice but she doesn't like singing for other people. She's a tech geek too, I can't count how many times I've seen her hack into a website or get past a firewall. I learned that she was a hunter after three months of living together."

"Now how did she become a hunter?" Dean asked.

"She was captured by a shifter on her 15th birthday. Some other hunter saved her and now she's probably the best hunter I know." _**If Song Ends, Play: "Can't Find My Way Home" By: Blind Faith**_

"Better than Bobby?" Dean asked.

"By a landslide." Sam replied.

"Better than dad?"

"Way better."

"Better than us?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Let's put it this way, we are at the bottom of the Hunter Food Chain. Harper is so far from the bottom she's floating in the zero gravity of space."

"Alright, Mr. Overdramatic, I hear you. She's good." Dean looked over at Harper. "Hey, have you ever heard of a hunter that smiles in their sleep?" He asked. Dean pointed to Harper who was indeed smiling.

"Huh, I've never noticed that before." Sam replied. Dean smiled and began to get ready for bed. Sam did the same.

When they were half asleep, Sam turned over to Dean. He hesitated, not wanting to wake him up, but he decided to anyway.

"Dean," he whispered. Dean didn't reply. "Dean," Sam whispered, a bit louder that time. Dean opened his eyes and groggily glanced at the clock. It read 6:02am, about two hours after they had gone to bed.

"What could you possibly have to tell me at this hour?" He asked. "Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No, it has to be now." Sam said quietly. He didn't ask his question.

"Well, spit it out, boy, I'm aging." Dean whispered angrily.

"Do… do you like Harper?" Sam asked. Dean turned to face his brother.

"What did you just ask me?" Dean asked.

"I asked if you liked-" Sam began.

Dean interrupted him. "I know what you said, I want to know why you had to wake me up in the middle of my four hours to ask me a stupid question."

"It's an important question and I just had to know."

"I've only known the girl for two days. Now go back to sleep. I still need two more hours in order to function correctly." Dean rolled over.

"I see the way you look at her, the same way you look at her when you think no one is looking, it's the same look you used to give Cassie." Sam said.

"Sam, can't you see that she's been through enough already? She doesn't need the burden of another person right now after her previous boyfriend." Dean said quickly. Sam smiled in the dark.

"So you _do_ like her?" Sam asked.

"How could I _not_? She's… she's something else Sammy." Dean blushed but Sam couldn't see.

"I knew it. You have to tell her." Sam replied.

"No, we're going to hunt and keep all our feelings inside like we always do, you hear?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just promise me you'll tell her afterwards."

"Fine, just go back to sleep." Dean ordered.

"Fine." Sam rolled over and closed his eyes. But he couldn't fall back asleep, he was too busy thinking about what it would be like if his brother dated his best friend.

Dean fell asleep soon after, but he dreamt about what it would be like to date his brother's best friend.

Harper smiled in her sleep as she dreamt about dating her best friend's cute brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That Damn Gas Station

 _ **Play: "Rock Of Ages"**_

 _ **By: Def Leppard**_

"Jackie!" Harper yelled.

"Harper, help me!" a little girl's voice yelled back.

"Jackie, hold on!" Harper screamed, she was running towards the sound of her sister's voice in the middle of the woods. "Jackie?" Harper called. There was no reply. Harper stopped running, she was out of breath. Harper leaned against the tree on her left. Suddenly, from Harper's right, there came an ear splitting scream that spoke two words.

"Harper, run!"

Harper awoke with a start, she sat bolt upright and screamed her sister's name. Sam and Dean sat up with expressions of horror. Once they had realized who had screamed and that they weren't in mortal danger, they relaxed a bit. Realizing what she had done, Harper took a deep breath.

"Sorry, bad dream. Didn't mean to wake you." She murmured between breaths. Sam rubbed Harper's back.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Woods with Jackie again." Harper replied. Dean stood up from his bed.

"So you've had that nightmare before?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it was never this bad." Harper said clutching her stomach. She waited a moment before swinging her legs off the bed and rushing into the bathroom. Sam and Dean could hear her as she threw up into the toilet.

"Does this happen often?" Dean asked.

"It's not usually this bad, but she did have nightmares every night." Sam answered as he stood up.

"Has she ever thrown up like this?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Yes." Harper interrupted as she emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"You didn't know?" Dean asked.

"No…" Sam replied.

"That's because no one knew." Harper said quietly. Sam and Dean turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because once I found out that it was a regular thing, you had left! You were the first person I tried to go to. Once I figured out that you had left… I kept it to myself." Harper walked shyly over to her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "I texted you, called you, you wouldn't answer. I finished my senior year by myself. I hardly talked to anyone. I got my degree and I left. I hunted alone some, then I met Marcus, then you came back. I didn't exactly have anyone to tell my life story to!" Harper yelled. Sam and Dean were stunned.

"I- I didn't… I'm so sorry." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, tell that to the girl who almost ruined her vocal chords crying for you to come back every night." Harper turned around and went into the bathroom. From inside, she turned back around and met Sam's eyes before she closed the door rather loudly. Dean turned to his brother.

"On a happier note, she's feisty. I like it." Sam rolled his eyes and began to collect his belongings in order to get ready.

"I heard that, Dean-O. Don't tempt me!" Harper yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, I've got a nickname." Dean mused.

"Didn't you hear her? Don't tempt the woman." Sam whispered loudly. "It's not pretty." There was a giggle from the bathroom which made Sam and Dean laugh. _**If Song Ends, Play: "Thunderstruck" By: AC/DC**_

About an hour later after she had showered and gotten ready, Harper came out of the bathroom wearing a bright blue top under a sleek, black leather jacket. She was also wearing ripped, black skinny jeans and light brown combat boots. Her dark brown hair was wavy and it fell perfectly around her face. She was wearing a small amount of mascara and a nude lip color. Dean whistled.

"Oh, please, could you at least try to hide the fact that you like me?" Harper asked.

"Nope, too difficult. I'd rather be upfront about it." Dean replied quickly. Harper blushed, hesitated for a moment, then put her backpack down on her bed.

"We should, uh… we should get back to research. I've- I've got some leads." Harper stuttered. She grabbed her laptop and opened it. She tried not to make eye contact with Dean but still managed to. When she did, she froze. Dean smiled and winked. Sam looked on in awe. When Harper regained control of her body, Sam hit his brother in the arm.

"I think you just made Harper Coleman freeze in nervousness." He said quietly. "No one can do that, not even me." Dean's eyes widened.

"Really?" Sam nodded. "Huh." Dean grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and Sam and Harper were left alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence between Sam and Harper, Sam decided to speak up.

"He really likes you, you know." Harper stopped scrolling on her article but didn't respond. "I can tell that you like him a lot." Harper's eyes glanced at the floor. "You can totally go for it, by the way. You seem to make each other… well, he's the only other person I've ever seen you talk to, let's put it that way." Harper smiled.

"Yeah, he's pretty… interesting."

"Oh, come on. You have to have a better adjective than that somewhere in that crazy mind of yours." Sam urged.

"He's… caring, as far as I can see. He's protective, especially of you." Harper looked up at Sam. "There, you happy?"

"Delighted." Sam answered. "You know, he's never been asked out before, maybe you should be the first, make him all flustered and confused." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Great, I'm so desperate that _you_ of all people is giving me relationship advice." Harper groaned.

"Hey, that's offensive! I give great advice!" Sam argued. Harper giggled.

"Sorry, I've just never really done that kind of thing before." Harper said shyly.

"I know, I just want this to work for you." Harper glared at Sam. "What?" He asked.

"Doesn't it strike you as creepy that you want me to have a successful relationship with your brother?" Sam's smile faded but he laughed. Harper rolled her eyes again. "So before I fell asleep, I found something." She turned her laptop around and showed Sam the bookmark she'd made. He took the computer from her and skimmed her information.

"Cattle mutilations, weather changes, mysterious deaths, this is all great!" Sam read. The water from the shower stopped running. "We should start with the deaths of course." Sam clicked on the first link which displayed a couple of newspaper articles.

"This first one, Arnold Mayweather, died two days ago in his car. No signs of struggle, he was stabbed multiple times in his chest." Harper explained.

"Doesn't sound good. What else?" Sam asked.

"We got… Carol Eisenhower, died the exact same way, stabbed in the chest in her car. She died three weeks ago."

"Do we have any leads?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they are connected." Harper replied.

"How?"

"They both cheated on their spouses… with each other." Harper said. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a dirty pair of jeans. His necklace was hanging in the middle of his chest. Harper looked up and her jaw dropped the slightest bit. Sam stood up and got in the shower with a wink in Harper's direction. She didn't quite catch it because she was looking at Dean. His biceps weren't necessarily bulging but they were definitely there. His arms were well defined and Harper found herself staring for too long as he walked by. She caught herself before Dean noticed and went back to her research quickly. Dean glanced at Harper as she looked at her computer. She began to type and her tongue stuck out the smallest bit in between her teeth. Dean smiled and Harper looked up. Dean has also been starring. Harper giggled under her breath. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." She mocked. Dean froze and looked at the ground. Harper giggled and stood up. She walked over to Dean.

"What's up?" Dean asked. He found the courage to look her in the eye.

"Well, we found strange stabbings to two different people. They were stabbed in their cars, in the chests, there were no fingerprints or murder weapons at the scenes. Just the victim in their locked cars." Harper repeated. She got a little closer to Dean and looked down slightly from his eyes to his lips.

"Um, that's… that's good." Dean stuttered. He couldn't help but look at Harper's lips as well. "Do you," he cleared his throat, "do you have any leads on them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Arnold Mayweather and Carol Eisenhower were both cheating on their spouses with each other." Harper answered. She wanted to step even closer but instead she took a step back. She looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and went back to her computer. Dean looked down at his shoes and turned around, walking away.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and began to put his belongings away into his bag.

"We should get going," Harper said softly as she picked up her backpack. She made sure she got everything and left the hotel room. Sam and Dean followed her. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Back In Time" By: Huey Lewis & The News**_

After throwing their bags in the trunk, Sam got into the driver's seat, Dean in the passenger's and Harper was still in the back.

"So, where to?" Sam asked.

"Oklahoma City." Harper replied.

"Alright, we're a couple of hours away, we should make it by tomorrow." Dean added, Sam started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

They stopped in Cairo, Illinois to get gas and snacks. Sam insisted that his brother picked up some gummy worms for him and Dean nodded, but he ignored the request. Harper and Dean set off into the store while Sam filled the gas tank. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Snake" By: Elevator Music Project**_

Harper grabbed a packet of gummy bears and a bag of beef jerky for herself. Knowing that Dean wouldn't get Sam's gummy worms, she grabbed a bag of those too. She was about to check out when she saw Dean staring at the display of pies. Harper giggled and walked over to him.

"You know, if you stare at those even harder, they'll come to life and grant you 3.14 wishes." She said over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned his head and glared at her.

"What do you have against pies?" Dean asked. Harper stood next to him.

"Absolutely nothing, I love pie." Harper replied. Dean beamed.

"Me too." He said shyly.

"Yeah, I figured out that much from the longing look in your eyes for the cherry supreme." Dean laughed and looked down at the snacks in Harper's hand.

"Gummy bears, beef jerky and gummy worms, good choice. I like a girl who knows her way around car snacks."

"Why thank you," Harper replied. She smiled as she walked away to the checkout counter. Dean followed her carrying a container of cherry pie. When he put it on the counter, Harper scoffed.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"You seriously got that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"There's still another five hours until Oklahoma City."

"What's your point?"

"My point is… you know what? Never mind, buy what you want, it's your money." Harper bought her snacks and left the gas station. Sam was waiting for her outside, he was leaning on the car with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sam asked.

"What, shopping for snacks so I don't starve on the way to Oklahoma?" Sam nodded. "I guess it was fine, why?"

"Just wondering, did Dean grab my gummy worms?"

"No, but I did." Harper pulled out the gummy worms from the bag and gave them to Sam. _**If Song Ends, Repeat It**_

"Harper… you always know my favorite." Sam smiled and took them from her.

"You're welcome by the way." Harper said. Sam opened the door and threw the gummy worms inside. He cleared his throat and turned back around.

"Where's Dean?" He asked. Harper turned to the front door of the gas station.

"I don't know, I checked out and left, he was right behind me… or so I thought." Sam looked around nervously.

"I don't think there's anyone in there. Maybe we should check it out." Sam said quietly. Harper threw her bag of snacks into the car and made sure her pen was in her shoe.

"No, you're staying here. If I'm not out in two minutes and thirty-eight seconds… assume I'm dead." Harper walked away confidently and into the store. Sam glanced at his watch, then back to Harper.

"Hello?" Harper called. The only noise in the entire store was the sound of Harper's footsteps and the sound of the door shutting. No one answered. Harper used a fake name in case someone was listening.

"Michael? It's Penelope." She said loudly. No one answered. Harper scoffed. She took out her phone and was about to call Sam when it was knocked out of her hand. Her anti-possession charm bracelet fell to the floor but Harper didn't notice. She spun around and was met with a very tall man who covered her eyes and mouth.

"Get the hell off of me!" Harper yelled, but her voice was muffled so it sounded more like, "Gerr the herr off of mrr!" She bit the man's hand that was over her mouth and she was released from the his grip. Between those times, four other men had surrounded Harper.

"Great," she whispered. Soon after, Harper was punched in the head and was knocked out. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Long Train Runnin'" By: The Doobie Brothers**_

Harper woke up, engulfed in darkness. From what she could feel, she was tied to a wooden pole by chains. Chains?

 _Try hards._ Harper thought. Harper struggled to remove the chains and they wouldn't budge. The chains made lots of noise and Harper tried to get out of them quieter.

There was a stir from across the room and Harper stopped moving. She held her breath and waited.

"Hello?" A raspy voice asked. Harper exhaled.

"Dean?" She asked. The voice was silent for a moment.

"Harper?" It asked. Harper smiled but Dean couldn't see in the darkness.

"Well, I found you. Now I just have to take you back to the car." She struggled to pull the chains off again but they wouldn't give.

"Don't bother, I already tried that." Dean said dully. Harper stopped struggling and took a deep breath. There was a slight humming of electricity and the entire room lit up with a blinding white light. She and Dean both groaned and shut their eyes. Harper opened her eyes and saw that the room's walls were completely white. Dean was sitting across the room, tied to a pole in chains as well. There was a loud noise behind the door on the right of Harper and it swung open, hitting Harper in the face.

"Seriously?" She yelled. The door closed and a woman walked in. She looked down at Harper and Dean.

"Ah, I see that you two are nothing short than perfect." She paused and the door closed behind her. "Excellent." Her tone was cold and frightening enough to scare a person's skin off. She turned to Harper. "You know, I'm in need of another meat suit. You seem like a mighty fine individual."

"Demon?" Harper asked.

"Correct!" The girl replied happily. The demon stooped down. She spoke quietly but not soft enough that Dean couldn't hear. He struggled under the chains as the demon spoke. "You up for it?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Harper asked. The demon laughed and stood up.

"Nope." The black smoke came billowing out of the girl's mouth. When it was all out, the girl fell to the floor with a "thud". The smoke roamed around on the ceiling before flowing down forcefully into Harper's mouth. Before the demon took her over, Harper looked down at her wrist. Her bracelet was not where it usually was.

 _Damn._ She thought. Then, she couldn't think at all.

"No!" Dean yelled. All of the smoke had disappeared inside of Harper and her head hung, unconscious. After a few moments, it jerked up. Dean saw that her eyes were pitch black. When he noticed, they switched back to Harper's green ones. She smiled.

"Hello Dean." Harper said, but it wasn't Harper, her voice was rough and cunning. Dean shuddered at the unfamiliarity. Harper grunted and the chains broke under her. She stood up, brushed off her clothes and cleared her throat.

"Well, well, well. The famous Dean Winchester." Harper walked slowly over to Dean who struggled under the chains again. _**If Song Ends, Play: "Brain Damage" By: Pink Floyd**_

"Get out of her!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, believe me, it is very hard to hold onto her." Harper's head jerked to the side and she stopped walking.

"Fight her Harper!" Dean yelled. The demon's head jerked to the other side, then back again.

"Dean!" Harper's own voice rang out of her body.

"Harper!" Dean called. But the demon was back again. Her head was back upright and she kept walking towards Dean after taking a deep breath.

"Aw, now that wouldn't be very fun, would it?" Harper asked. She reached Dean and sat down on his lap, straddling his legs. "Besides, I have something else in mind." The demon leaned in and kissed Dean softly. Dean could feel as Harper relaxed and began to make out with him. Her hands slid up his sides and under his jacket, Dean couldn't help but slightly enjoy it. Dean was about to turn his head to pull away when Harper snatched the gun from his pocket and stood up in one swift motion. She walked a few feet away and twirled the gun in her hand, laughing hysterically.

"Dammit," Dean muttered. Harper turned back around to face Dean. "What are you going to do with that?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not for you." Harper replied.

"Then who is it for?" Dean asked. There was a crack in his voice as he spoke, as if he knew. Harper smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely." Harper raised the gun to her head and paused for only a moment. In that time she smiled sweetly, not a bit of regret or remorse on her face.

"No!" Dean screamed, his voice echoed off the walls of the room. The demon pulled the trigger and a bullet lodged into Harper's brain. She felt a sense of relief afterwards, finally rid of the struggle to keep Harper in. She barely flinched at the impact. The demon took the loaded clip from Dean's gun and threw it into one corner and the rest of the gun to another.

"No…" Dean murmured. Harper laughed. Dean's eyes turned ruthless and cold as he began the exorcism. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus," Dean muttered under his breath. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," Dean said a bit louder.

"Wait," the demon warned.

"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica- ergo, draco maiedicte ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus."

"No!" The demon raged and ran over to Dean, but it was too late.

"Audi nos." Dean finished. Black smoke came flowing out of Harper's mouth. It disappeared through the floor and Harper fell to the ground. Blood came spilling out of the side of her head and onto the white floor.

"Harper!" Dean screamed. He pulled in the chains as hard as he possibly could and they finally gave way. Dean threw the chains off to the side and stood up and raced over to Harper. Her eyes were still open but she wasn't breathing. "Harper?" Dean asked. There was no answer. Dean looked around, his vision was getting blurry. He forced himself not to cry and went to open the door. He looked around outside for anymore demons before he raced back to Harper, picking her up. He walked through the door cautiously, making sure not to hit Harper's head on the side of the doorframe. He found the nearest exit and ran out, blood dripping from Harper's head and onto the floor. Dean looked around, as he made his way out of the building. He look out his phone and glanced at his map. Then he called Sam who answered on the third ring.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Sam asked quickly.

"Auburn, Indiana. We were kidnapped by demons." Dean answered. He paused, not going on.

"Where's Harper?" Sam asked quietly.

"She… she was possessed. The demon…" Dean's voice cracked from trying not to cry. "Sam, she's dead." Sam was silent on the other end. After about twenty seconds he finally spoke. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Impossible Year" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

"Okay," he said softly. Sam sniffled before continuing. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just… hold onto her. I'll be there soon." Sam hung up. Dean held his breath and crumpled to the ground. Harper's body fell next to him and sprawled out on the ground. Dean exhaled sharply and put his phone back in his pocket. Tears filled his eyes as he glanced over to Harper and sighed. He reached over and lifted her head onto his lap. If he looked past the bleeding hole in her head, Dean thought she almost looked peaceful.

"She's just sleeping.' Dean assured himself. Dean forced himself to smile and he brushed the stray hairs from a Harper's face. He only knew her for three days but he felt something in his chest. A hole that had formed when Harper had been shot. A single tear fell down his cheek and Dean let it fall. He closed her eyes with a shaky hand and whimpered, "Please wake up."

 _ **Don't End Song, Let It Finish**_ _**And Soak In Your Sadness For A Little Bit**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Solid Of The Century

 ** _Play: "Emperor's New Clothes"_**

 ** _By: Panic! At The Disco_**

The room was dark but Harper could see a figure in the far right corner. To her surprise, she was not tied to a chair or a pole, but standing with her back against a wall.

"What happened to the whole 'Reaper, waiting in line' thing?" Harper asked.

"I ordered them to bring you directly to me." A voice replied. Harper took a step forwards towards the figure, recognising the voice.

"And why was that?" Harper asked.

"I need you to do something for me." The voice replied. It was dark and it sounded lonely.

"Anything specific or do you need me to conquer the world?" Harper asked, taking another step. The figure turned to face Harper. All she could see were his two, glowing red eyes. "Oh, Lucifer, turn those off." Harper scoffed. The eyes were suddenly gone and the room brightened up a bit. Standing in front of Harper was Lucifer, in his common vessel.

"I need you to kill a couple people for me." He ordered.

"Well, way to get right to the point, but as you can see, I'm already dead." Harper replied, motioning to herself.

"I understand, as you know, I can do something about that." Lucifer replied.

"What do you need me to do?" Harper asked, taking yet another step.

"I will give you your life back, for one year, you will find these two people and kill them. If you succeed, I can assure you that you will live to at least 85."

"And if I don't?" Harper asked, taking small steps.

"Then I will make sure you die a slow and painful death with lots and lots of blood." Lucifer replied. Harper nodded.

"Why?" Harper asked. Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Because I asked you to. And it's a pretty good deal." Lucifer replied.

"Seems fair, who do I have to kill?" Harper asked, now an arm's length distance away from Lucifer. He looked down at Harper, but did not speak. "Who?" Harper asked again.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Harper looked up to meet Lucifer's eyes. They were filled with hatred and order but Harper looked at him with fear and helplessness.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"I know you heard me, I speak very clearly." Lucifer said, annoyed.

"No, I'm not killing two of the three people I love most in the world. I would rather rot in hell for eternity!" Harper yelled.

"Harper, there is no reason to raise your voice." Lucifer said calmly. Harper stomped away from Lucifer, her face was burning up from rage. "And I never said this was a favor." Harper whipped around, her emerald eyes glaring into Lucifer's.

"What?"

"I never said this was a favor," Lucifer stepped towards Harper this time, "it's more of a… solid."

"No." Harper said stubbornly, the darkness around her making her eyes glow with hatred and fear. Lucifer stepped close enough to Harper that he had to whisper.

"My love, you have no choice." Lucifer touched Harper's right forearm and she screamed in pain. She backed away from Lucifer hurriedly and looked down at her arm. A sentence had been engraved into her arm with black ink.

 _1\. Kill Sam and Dean Winchester- July 15th, 2008_

"NO!" Harper yelled. Lucifer laughed.

"This is for good luck." He leaned in, closing the space in between them with a silent kiss. Harper's eyes squinted shut and she stood there, trying to process what was happening. Lucifer pulled away but Harper's eyes were still closed. "One year." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Highway to Hell" By: AC/DC**_

Harper found the courage to open her eyes. She was lying on a table, her right arm laying across her chest, her left arm hanging off the table, her legs mostly straight, like someone had placed her there and didn't bother to straighten out her limbs. Without moving her head, Harper looked around. There were piles of books everywhere, brown wallpaper plastered onto every wall. Harper sat up slowly, her head aching. She heard a sniffling from the room next to her and a door opening.

"Hey Dean, I've got-" Harper walked into the room, her head hanging. Sam dropped the bags he was holding onto the floor. Dean stood up hesitantly from the couch and turned around to see what Sam was looking at. When he saw Harper…

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Harper asked.

"Uh… y-yeah, sure." Sam walked over to Harper and she led him into the next room. As soon as she turned around, she reached up and hugged Sam as hard as she could. Sam hesitated a moment before hugging back. "What happened?" Sam asked. Harper pulled away.

"Lucifer." Harper said quietly.

"Lucifer?"  
"Lucifer. He… he made me do something for him." Harper said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He gave me my life back and told me that I had one year to kill two people." Harper replied.

"One year?" Sam asked.

"One year."

"Two people?"  
"Two people."

"Who?" Harper inhaled sharply and held her breath. "Harper, who is it?" Harper rolled up her right sleeve to show Sam her tattoo. "Oh."

"Yeah…" Harper sighed. "Sam… I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't worry, no one's dying." Sam assured. "Are you going to tell Dean?"

"I have to, he's going to be looking for an explanation and I can't lie to the guy I mean I die and suddenly I'm up walking and talking he's going to want an explanation if I lie to him I might lose his trust and that wouldn't be good because I like him and if I like him I have to make sure he can trust me and if I'm going to be spending all of my time with you two I have to make sure I don't lie to you guys." Harper looked up from her ramble and saw that Sam was grinning. "What?" Harper asked. Sam just stood there, grinning, waiting for Harper to realize what she had said. It took her a moment, but it finally hit her. "Oh boy." She whispered. Sam giggled. Harper hit him in the arm.

"Aw, you both like each other." Sam mocked. Harper's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, he's crazy about you. If I recall, when I asked him if he liked you, his exact words were, 'How could you _not_?'" Harper blushed. "Okay, go tell him, and don't leave anything out. He's sensitive to misinformation." Harper nodded and left the room.

When she entered, Dean stood up from the couch and turned around. Harper smiled and looked down at the ground, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at the same place Harper's glance was glued to.

"Hi," Harper muttered, looking up to meet Dean's eyes. She took a small step forward towards him. Dean took a deep breath before quickly closing the space in between them and scooping Harper up into a hug. He hooked his arms under hers and she reached up and hugged her arms around Dean's neck. She buried her face into Dean's shoulder and took a deep breath. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach up, but she didn't mind. Dean rocked back and forth slightly and hugged Harper tightly. He smiled when his arms didn't pass through her body, smiling at the fact that she was real.

They didn't let go until Dean whispered, "Tell me what happened." Harper pulled away and Dean motioned for her to sit on the couch. She sat and Dean sat down next to her.

"When I… died, I was sent into Hell. I was in the pit." She began.

"The pit?" Dean asked. "Like, with Lucifer, the pit?" Harper nodded.

"Well, apparently Lucifer wanted to see me."

"Why?"  
"Well… him and I used to be… a thing." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, I was in the pit with him and he made me do something-"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me, maybe I'd be able to tell you." Harper paused, waited for Dean's attention, then continued. "He told me that he'd give me my life back and I'd have to kill two people. He told me that I had to do it in the span of one year or he'd kill me. If I succeeded, then I would live until at least 85."

"And who do you have to kill?" Dean asked.

"Well, my new tattoo will tell you." Harper said, pulling up her sleeve and showing Dean her tattoo. Dean was silent. "Yeah."

"Okay, then kill us." Dean said. Harper's eyebrows raised.

"What? No, I'm not killing anyone." Harper said, surprised. "Why on earth would I kill you?"

"Because… one of us deserves to live to 85." Dean said sadly. Harper frowned and put a hand on Dean's knee. He looked up and met Harper's eye.

"We are all living to 85, if that means I have to pull some strings, I will. We will find another way around this." Harper replied. Dean took a silent deep breath and smiled slightly. Harper grinned shyly back and took her hand off of Dean's knee. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "You Shook Me All Night Long" By: AC/DC**_

"Harper?" Dean asked. Harper looked back up at Dean.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"I don't know how to tell you what I need to tell you." Dean said shyly.

"Then… I'll close my eyes and try my best not to laugh." Harper replied.

"No, I need you to… see me when I tell you this." Dean urged.

"Dean, do you want me to say it instead?" Harper asked.

"Could you?" Harper laughed and nodded.

"Dean... would you… would you like to go on a date with me?" Dean was silent, his eyes widening. "Oh god, I- I thought that's what you meant. I'm so sorry." Harper stood up quickly and walked a couple of steps away from the couch. Dean followed her.

"No, no, it's just… I've… I've never been asked out before. I'm usually the one doing the asking." Dean pulled a hand through his hair and laughed awkwardly. Harper took a deep breath and turned around. She took a very small step towards Dean. Before she knew it, Dean had rushed towards Harper, closing the space in between them with a smashing kiss. Harper was taken aback for a moment but returned the kiss with slightly more power. Dean's hands slipped up Harper's back and into her hair. Harper's left hand made its way to the small of Dean's back and her right into his hair. They were just standing there… making out. Sam walked into the room and stopped in the doorway. Both Harper and Dean weren't paying any attention to him until he cleared his throat. Dean pulled away and rolled his eyes. Harper turned around and glared so hard that Sam feared for his life. He gulped and took a step back. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"It's her famous, Go-Away-Or-I'll-Literally-Kill-You-Death-Stare, those things are dangerous." Sam replied, leaving the room. Harper smiled and turned back around, glare free.

"Why can't you show me?" Dean asked, putting his hands on Harper's waist.

"Because it only works when my victim _knows_ they've done something exceptionally stupid." Harper replied, crossing her arms.

"Mmm, I should try it sometime." Dean said as he leaned in for another kiss. Harper obliged and kissed him softly, but left a longing impression. When she pulled away, her eyes were still closed and her mouth was still slightly open. When she opened them, she was met with Dean's smiling face.

"Sorry, that first kiss just hit me." Harper said softly. Dean chuckled. "So, I wasn't kidding about that date thing." Dean smiled.

"Right, I guess we'll find time." Dean stuttered. Harper smiled. Dean pulled his hands down and Harper walked away. Alone, Dean took a deep breath and then joined Sam who was coincidentally in the room closest to the living room, undoubtedly listening to Harper and Dean's conversation.

When Dean entered the kitchen, he saw Sam and Harper giggling in the middle of the room. Dean cleared his throat and they turned to face him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Sam said sweetly.

"Harper, are you seriously doing that 'girl talk' thing with my brother? Could you stoop any lower?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Well who else am I going to tell? I can't talk to you because you're the one I'm talking about, my sister isn't here right now and I have no other friends." Harper explained. Dean tried to comprehend what Harper had said.

"Alright, carry on." Dean decided, grabbing a beer and leaving the kitchen. He heard Harper giggle and snort as he walked away, followed by Sam's incessant shushing, which only made him laugh. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "All Right Now" By: Free**_

Dean walked into the living room, opened his beer and sat down on the couch. Harper and Sam were still talking in the kitchen when the front door opened. Dean stood up and went to meet the guest at the door.

"Hey, long time no see, how've you been?" Dean asked.

"Oh please, you called me two days ago, and you are in _my_ house." Bobby said putting the bag he was holding on the counter. Dean smiled. "Come here, ya idjit." Bobby hugged Dean and smiled.

"Did you hear that?" Harper asked.

"No, what was it?" Sam replied.

"It sounded like-" Just then, cutting her off, Bobby and Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Bobby!" Sam walked over and hugged Bobby. Harper was frozen in the middle of the kitchen, eyes wide, palms clammy, the whole works. Bobby broke away from Sam's hug and turned to Harper, stopping.

"Who's the girl?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, this is Harper. Harper, Bobby." Dean said, introducing Harper. Bobby's eyebrow raised.

"You Frank's girl?" Bobby asked. Harper nodded shyly. Bobby's eyes softened and he walked over to hug Harper. Harper hugged him back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked as the two broke away from their hug. Harper wiped a falling tear from her cheek, thinking no one had noticed, but Dean did.

"Bobby…" Harper cleared her throat, "Bobby took Jackie and me in when I was a nine. My dad… he went to jail for a while and my mother knew him, they grew up in the same neighborhood. She didn't want us around while she tried to round up the money to bail him out. That's when she really got into drugs so Bobby was basically like a father to me." Harper turned to Bobby. "He still is." Bobby smiled.

"What are you doing here, with Sam and Dean I mean?" Bobby asked.

"Well, to be honest, I met Dean in a bar and Sam and I are friends from high school." Harper replied.

"Yeah, she and I are the ones that got the full rides." Sam added.

"Okay, but why are you _here_ , in my house?" Bobby asked Harper.

"Well, my boyfriend, Marcus, was… well, we broke up and so Sam and Dean took me in." Harper explained.

"Well," Bobby said as he opened the fridge and took out a beer. Turning to Sam and Dean, he said, "How nice of them." He turned to Harper and held up a second beer. "Want one?"

"Yes." Harper sighed and took the beer from Bobby, popped the cap off with her teeth, spit it onto the counter and took a huge swig from the bottle which resulted in stares and a half empty beer. "Long day." Harper said, walking into the living room.

A few seconds after Harper was out of ear shot, Bobby asked, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Only if you tell us first." Dean said, taking a sip of beer.

"What do you want to know?" Bobby asked. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Cold As Ice" By: Foreigner**_

"Why are you like a father to her?" Sam asked, his voice quivering.

"When she and her sister were real young, their father was jailed for drinking and driving. Their mother and I were neighbors when we were in grade school so she called me up and asked me to take the girls for a while while she rounded up some money. They ended up spending a lot more time here than we had all expected." Bobby explained.

"How long?" Dean asked with a hurt crack in his voice. Bobby didn't answer right away, he looked down at the ground in silence.

"Bobby, how long?" Sam asked.

"Three and a half years." Bobby answered. Sam and Dean were stunned.

"Three and a half-" Dean began, but he caught himself yelling. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Three and a half years?" Bobby nodded.

"What was her mom doing?" Sam asked.

"She couldn't keep a job and she couldn't rack up the money. Frank was released after four years." Bobby explained.

"What did the girls do for the six months in between?" Dean asked.

"Well… their mom took them back home, started taking out her anger on them." Dean's mouth opened a little bit in sadness. "When their father came home, he just joined her, didn't try to stop it." Bobby turned away from Sam and Dean and faced the living room. "Harper tried to protect her little sister from it, but she got the most of it herself. Those people made Harper believe that she was a disappointment, that she was a terrible human being." Bobby shook his head sadly and turned back around. "I couldn't do anything, Harper never told me, Jackie didn't know what to do, she was only eight. Harper just… dealt with it, she never talked to anyone, never raised the awareness, I didn't find out until Harper went to college. Jackie called me and told me the whole story. She came to live with me and Harper lived in Stanford."

"Where is Jackie now?" Sam asked.

"WashU." Bobby replied. Dean nodded sadly.

"Okay, what's our next move?" He asked.

"Well first you're going to tell me why she's with you two." Bobby interjected.

"Oh, right." Sam said. "Well, she and I became friends in our sophomore year of highschool. We went to Stanford together and I left with Dean in our senior year. I hadn't seen her since."

Dean added, "I met her in a bar a couple of days ago. She was with her boyfriend… Marcus, I think… yeah, he was a jerk. He started hitting her in the middle of the bar-"  
"Wait, he was hitting her?" Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, she got hurt pretty bad and we took her to our hotel. She patched herself up and she told us that he'd been abusing her for five months." Bobby was about to interject but Dean held up a finger. "She told us that she had tried to get away from him, even fight back. She said he had threatened to kill her if she left." Dean said.

"So she went back to face Marcus and he ran away from her. We were headed on our way to a hunt in Oklahoma. We stopped at a gas station and Dean and Harper were jumped by demons." Sam continued.

"We were in this building and a demon possessed her." Dean looked down at the ground. "Bobby, it killed her. She died, I watched. I performed an exorcism on her, the demon went back to hell." Dean said.

"Apparently, she and Lucifer had a thing going on and he made her do something. He gave her her life back and she had to kill two people: us. Dean and I. Lucifer said that Harper had one year to do it, if she didn't, he would make her die a slow painful death." Sam said. "So… yeah, that's basically it." He finished. Bobby whistled.

"Seems like it's always one hell of an adventure with you two, ain't it?" Bobby asked. He walked over to the fridge and got out another beer. "She's going to need another one." Sam and Dean chuckled and followed Bobby out into the living room to where Harper was sitting on the couch, the empty beer bottle in her hand. Bobby handed her a fresh one with a smile. "Figured you could use another." Harper smiled shyly.

"Thanks," She whispered as she took it. "So, I assume you are all caught up on my life story. What's the plan?" Harper asked. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" By: Poison**_

"Well, maybe we could try that hunt thing again." Sam suggested.

"Not too quick though, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm not dead. We should find a place to stay, hopefully temporarily." Harper replied.

"Well, we could stay here for a while." Dean suggested.

"Not too long." Bobby joked. Harper giggled.

"We could stay in my apartment." Harper suggested.

"Why not?" Dean said after a bit of silence.

"I have a guest room." Harper explained. "And a comfy couch." Dean laughed.

"You kids can do anything you want.." Bobby said quietly.

"We could crash here tonight and head back to Kansas in the afternoon." Sam said.

"And maybe we could try going back to Oklahoma, try not to stop in Illinois." Dean suggested.

"Alright, who's sleeping where? It's late." Bobby asked.

"I have no idea." Dean said.

Dean ended up sleeping on the couch, Sam on the recliner and Harper in the guest room. Bobby slept in his own room.

At half past two in the morning, Harper was still awake. She couldn't sleep, her thoughts were racing inside her head. She couldn't take it anymore. Harper threw the covers across the bed and sat up. She walked quietly out into the living room where Sam and Dean were sleeping. Harper smiled and silently layed down on the couch against Dean who was sleeping on his side and facing the coffee table. Being a light sleeper and all, when Harper layed down, Dean woke up.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Harper whispered. After a moment, Dean wrapped an arm around Harper, pulling her up against him. His hand made its way to Harper's and their fingers intertwined. Harper smiled and closed her eyes. They fell asleep almost instantly against each other, smiling. _**Don't End Song, Let It Finish And Feel The Love**_

 _ **Play: "What Is And What Should Never Be" By: Led Zeppelin**_

Harper opened her eyes silently. The living room was lit with mid-morning light streaming through the open windows. Harper recalled what had happened last night by the warmth of Dean against her back. Harper tilted her head slightly to the clock above the mantle to check the time, it was 9:32am.

"Dean," Harper whispered. Dean's arm was still wrapped protectively around Harper and their fingers were still intertwined. "Dean," Harper whispered again. Dean smiled and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mornin'." Dean's voice was rich and deep, like it always was in the morning. Harper grinned and began to sit up from the couch, but Dean pulled her back down.

"Dean, we have to get up, it's nine-thirty." Harper explained.

"Oh, well in that case, five more minutes." Dean closed his eyes again and breathed deeply. Harper rolled her eyes but she smiled and tried to enjoy another five extra minutes with Dean.

"Okay, _now_ we have to get up." Harper said, finally standing up. Her back and her neck were sore from sleeping on the couch and she began to massage them as she waited for Dean. He was beginning to sit up and he rubbed his eyes. Harper smelled bacon as the scent wafted into the living room.

"Come on," Harper urged, literally pulling Dean off the couch, "God, you are so slow."

"I am not, you are just freakishly strong." Dean said. "How strong are you?" Dean asked, impressed at Harper's strength.

"I don't really think there's a way to measure that, but thank you for the compliment." Harper replied, walking into the kitchen.

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and staring at the hallway. Sam was grinning and Bobby was enjoying his eggs innocently. Harper and Dean stopped walking and stood in the middle of the doorway. Harper blushed and Dean looked down at the ground as they walked up to the counter and grabbed a plate. They served themselves breakfast in silence and began to eat while stealing quick glances at each other.

"So…" Sam spoke up, "How did you sleep?" Harper spit out the orange juice she had just taken a sip of, soaking Sam. Dean and Bobby burst out laughing while Sam sadly wiped his face off.

"It was fine, thanks for asking." Harper replied, wiping off her mouth.

"Was the guest bed okay?" Bobby asked.

"Uh… yeah." Harper said slowly.

"And Dean, how was the couch?" Bobby asked, turning to Dean. He stopped mid-chew and glanced at Harper. Sam stifled a chuckle and waited for a response.

"It was… warm." Dean replied. Harper smiled and continued to eat her eggs. The rest of the morning was communicated through nods and the occasional groan. By 2:45pm, Sam, Dean and Harper had showered, got dressed and packed the car with all of their stuff. Sam and Dean went out to the car and Harper stayed to say goodbye to Bobby.

"Hey kid." Bobby said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, it's been a while since I've seen ya'."

"Yeah." There was a long silence before Harper replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo." Bobby said. Harper waited a moment before hugging Bobby and catching him off guard.

"Thank you for everything." Harper murmured, her voice muffled by Bobby's collar. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"Any time, kid." Bobby smiled. Harper pulled away and Dean honked at her from outside. She turned to face the open door. "Hey," Harper turned back around to face Bobby, "don't let those boys boss you around. You do what you need to do, whether it's huntin' alone or takin' some time off, ya' hear?" Harper nodded.

"I won't, I promise." Harper answered.

"And say hi to your sister for me, will ya'?"

"Definitely." Harper smiled and Dean honked again.

"You better get going, they're gettin' antsy." Harper nodded and hugged Bobby one more time.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harper pulled away and walked out the door. Bobby stood in the doorway and watched as Harper hopped in the back seat. He waved to Sam and Dean as they pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what did you say?" Sam asked.

"I just told him thanks and I promised that I would say hi to Jackie for him, that's all."

"Okay," Sam said. Harper pulled out her laptop and her headphones and plugged them in.

"Oh, by the way, those demons that jumped me shattered my phone." Harper said, turning on some Led Zeppelin. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "The Song Remains The Same" By: Led Zeppelin**_

"Okay," Dean said, focusing on the road.

"Hey, do we still have those gummy bears?"

"Yeah," Sam reached by his feet and pulled out the bag of gummy bears. He handed it back to Harper in silence.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you two?" Harper asked. "Why so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, it's just… Bobby had never mentioned you." Dean answered.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked.

"Well, we had been… in his acquaintance for a while and he never mentioned you or anything about you." Sam added.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he never talked about you two either." Harper mentioned.

"Wait, really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I was sure he would've at least told you our names." Sam added.

"Nope, the first time I had ever heard of you guys is when I met Sam in high school." Harper explained.

"Huh," Dean sighed, "Well, I guess it was for the better." Harper smiled at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harper replied. Sam looked from his brother to Harper. Dean was grinning.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Harper and Dean laughed.

"What's wrong with a little friendly conversation?" Harper asked. There may or may not have been a wink pointed in Sam's direction. Sam scoffed and turned back around.

"Oh, can we get an eye roll?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, there we go!" Harper exclaimed.

The rest of the ride was filled with interesting conversations, the occasional laugh, a crap ton of napping and a little bit of sexual tension… basically every road trip ever. Sam ended up going into the gas station after the incident with Dean and Harper in the last one. He came out with a party sized bag of Doritos and three bottles of water. He handed the Doritos and one of the bottles to Harper and the other bottle to Dean.

"So, where are we exactly?" Harper asked, opening the bag.

"Uh… Wichita, Kansas, why?" Sam replied.

"Oh, just wondering." Harper said, putting her headphones back in and a Dorito in her mouth.

"Hey, Harper, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Dean asked. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Road To Nowhere" By: Ozzy Osbourne**_

"Yeah," she replied, taking out her headphones, putting her shoes back on and opening the door. She got out of the car, closed the door and was immediately met by Dean who pushed her up against the car and kissed her. Harper smiled and took a deep breath. Dean smiled as well and brushed a loose piece of hair away from her face. When he pulled away, Harper grinned shyly. "Thank you." She whispered. Dean laughed.

"Your welcome?" Harper giggled. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Dean softly. Dean placed his hands on her hips and smiled. Sam knocked on the back window and yelled for them to hurry up. Harper snuck one more quick kiss and then climbed back inside. Dean hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Sam, you can't rush perfection." Dean said. Harper blushed a mad shade of red in the back seat and put her headphones back in. She blasted Foreigner and tried to fall asleep, her arm over her head and her legs in the most awkward, yet comfortable position. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Long, Long Way From Home" By: Foreigner**_

"Harper, run!" She turned the other way but was confronted by a dark figure. She tried to run past it but it grabbed her by the shoulders and she was suddenly on the dock of a lake on a hot summer morning. Harper looked around frantically, searching for her sister. She noticed the figure of a teenage girl, about eighteen years old, standing at the edge of the dock.

"Harper!" She called. Harper's eyes widened in fear and she began running towards her sister.

"Jackie!" She called.

"Harper-" _SPLASH!_ Jackie was pulled into the lake by an invisible force.

"No!" Harper yelled. She reached the end of the dock and dove into the water. Holding her breath and reaching for her flailing sister's arm, she swam deeper and deeper. The force was just too strong and the water threatened to suffocate Harper. She couldn't breathe and little black dots were forming across her vision. Jackie was pulled further into the lake, disappearing. Harper was forced to swim up to the shore and resurface. She coughed and wheezed, her lungs grasping all of the air they could hold, and then some. "No. No no no no no no no no!" Harper climbed back up onto the dock and sat down, her head in her hands. "There's got to be something I can do!" She yelled into the sky. "Dammit, give me some answers!"

Harper woke with a start. She sat up in the car, her headphones ripping out of her ears. Sam was driving and Dean was riding in shotgun. He turned around as Harper sat up with worry in her eyes. Harper was breathing heavily and her eyes were still wide with fear.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean asked. Harper nodded, wheezing.

"Just… just another nightmare." She said between breaths.

"Okay," Dean said, concerned.

"In other news, welcome to Oklahoma!" Sam announced. Harper looked up just inside to see the "Welcome to Oklahoma" border sign. She smiled and sat in her seat correctly, moving her laptop off to the side.

"So, what's the plan?" Harper asked, finally gaining control of her breathing.

"We were thinking of hitting that town where the people were murdered, uhh… Oklahoma City." Dean replied.

"Right." Harper replied.

"So, we were thinking-Sam and I, I mean-going to question the families and we thought you could hit the library to do some more research." Dean explained.

"Okay, I have one suggestion. Why don't I question the families and you two go do research?" Harper asked. "Research will be more efficient with two people and I have a way with words." She elaborated. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so, do you have a-" Sam began.

"I've got it covered." Harper interrupted.

"But what about a-" Dean started.

"Got one of those two, I know what I'm doing." Harper said.

"Okay, where are we dropping you off?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe a McDonalds, then a bathroom, then the corner of NW 7th and Douglas." Harper said, putting her laptop into her backpack. Sam nodded. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Wanted Dead Or Alive" By: Bon Jovi**_

"Will do," he replied. The gang drove to a McDonalds and ate their terrible food. Harper went into the bathroom and changed into a gray pencil skirt and jacket with a white blouse. Her shoes were high-heeled and gray and her hair was tied back in a slick ponytail. She came out of the McDonald's bathroom and walked back over to Sam and Dean.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the library in about an hour and a half. You'd better be there when I get there." She said. She pulled out her fake FBI badge and put it into a pocket on the inside of her jacket. "Bye."

"Bye." Dean said. Harper leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She waved to Sam and left the McDonalds. Sam turned to his brother. "What?"

"She just gave you the classic, 'See you soon, babe' kiss." Sam pointed out. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It means that she's comfortable near you, she's not freaking out or getting the butterflies anymore." Dean smiled. "How long have you two been dating again?" Dean rolled his eyes and hit his brother in the arm.

"Come on, we have to go to the library." Dean said, standing up and throwing away his trash. He grinned at the floor, unable to hide his excitement.

Harper walked down the street and made her way to the victim's house. She walked up the front steps of the perfect brick red house and knocked on the off-white front door. There was a shuffling from the inside and the door opened. A squat woman with flaming red hair answered the door. Directly behind her was a small girl with matching hair and freckles dotted across her nose.

"Hi, I'm Agent Morgan. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your husband." Harper said, holding up her badge.

"Oh, sure, come on in." The woman said sadly. She stepped away from the door and motioned for Harper to come inside as Harper put her badge away. The woman closed the door behind her. "Molly, why don't you go up to your room and play with your toys?" She asked. The little girl nodded and ran up the stairs. The woman turned back to Harper who was standing in the middle of the entryway. "Please, sit." The woman pointed to a couch in the living room. Harper nodded and walked over and sat on the couch. The woman sat down in a chair facing Harper.

"Mrs. Mayweather-" Harper began.

"Please, call me Susan." The woman interrupted. Harper crossed her legs.

"Susan, could you tell me about that night?" Harper asked.

"Well," Susan began, "I heard him pull up onto the street and I heard the engine running. I didn't hear it stop. He was outside for a few minutes and I didn't know why, so I went out there to see if he needed help with anything. I saw him, in his car, with the engine running, the doors were locked and there was blood on the windows. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He was lying in the seat, he had been stabbed in the chest. I called the police and they managed to get the door open. They still haven't explained to me who did it or why." Susan began to tear up. "You know, he was a wonderful father, a good man too." She said.

"Susan, I have a couple of questions. Did you know about his affair with Carol Eisenhower before the accident?" Harper asked. Susan was quiet.

"Yes, I did." She squeaked. Harper nodded.

"Was Arnold acting strange before the accident, seeing things, speaking strangely?" Harper asked.

"No, but there was a weird smell around the house, smelled like rotten eggs for a week." Susan said.

"Okay, and did you happen to see anything strange?"

"No, these sure are some strange questions." Susan said. Harper sighed.

"Just following protocol." She replied. Susan was skeptical still.

"Can I please see your badge for a moment?" She asked.

"Gladly," Harper said, taking out her badge from her jacket. She handed it to Susan who examined it thoroughly. She pulled out a picture of Harper's sister when they were kids.

"Your sister?" Susan asked. Harper nodded.

"Yeah, that picture was taken when she was six, I was ten." Harper explained. It showed Jackie riding on a plastic horse pretending to be a cowgirl. Susan handed Harper her badge back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Susan said. "Are there any other questions?"

"No, thank you for your time." Harper said as she stood up, placed her badge back in her jacket and Susan led her to the door. She smiled as Harper walked through the door. As soon as it shut behind her, Harper sighed.

"Awesome," She muttered.

Harper walked to the local library where Sam and Dean were researching. There were about twenty books surrounding them at their little table. Harper walked into the bathroom and changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with her combat boots. She pulled out her ponytail as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Sam.

"Demons." She said. Sam and Dean looked up from their books.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Demons. Susan said she smelled rotten eggs." Harper repeated.

"Sulfur." Dean pointed out.

"Okay, now one of you is going to go talk to Mr. Eisenhower while the other one is going to do more research with me." Harper ordered.

"I'll go," Sam offered, "besides, it looks to me like you two need some alone time." He said, standing up. Harper smiled and grabbed a book from Sam and Dean's pile. Sam left to question Mr. Eisenhower and Harper and Dean were left alone in the library, stealing quick glances at each other over their books when the other wasn't looking.

"So," Dean finally said, glancing up at Harper who had begun reading from a pile of old newspaper articles.

"So," she said back. There was a long awkward silence before Harper stood up. "I'm going to go ask if they have any more articles." She walked away from the table towards the front desk. Dean silently stood up and went after her. Dean was behind Harper now and they were in the middle of the aisle when Dean grabbed Harper's hand, turned her around, pulled her against him and kissed her, right then and there. Harper smiled and pulled a hand through Dean's hair. They kissed, Harper pushing Dean up against the shelf on the right gently, yet powerfully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Dean placed a hand on Harper's waist and pulled her even closer than she already was, which was pretty close. They made out between the autobiography and the biography sections for a good three minutes before Harper pulled away, out of breath.

"Did you really need those articles?" Dean asked, out of breath as well. Harper leaned forward and kissed Dean softly, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Yes." She said, walking away and up to the counter. Dean was speechless as he watched Harper walk away.

"Incredible." He whispered to himself. Dean regained control of his breathing and went back to the little table to continue researching.

Harper came back to the table, her short arms full of newspaper articles and small clippings. She set them on the table, sat down and began to rifle through them without saying a word. Dean stole quick glances at her every once in a while but she didn't know it because she was so concentrated. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "High Hopes" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

An hour later, Sam walked into the library in his blue suit and red tie and sat down at the table.

"What did you find?" Harper asked.

"We have to go to a banquet tomorrow night in order to get any info." Sam replied. Harper and Dean looked up.

"A banquet?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Harper asked. Sam nodded.

"Black tie." Sam added. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, I have to leave. I have to get a dress and you guys need tuxes." Harper stated as she stood up and pushed her chair in. Dean stood up with her.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"Thanks, but I want it to be a surprise. You guys can get your suits later." Harper replied.

"Okay." Dean said, a bit defeated. Sam chuckled.

"You are desperate." He said under his breath. Dean glared at him and sighed, sitting back down.

"Bye." Harper said, kissing Dean on the cheek and waving to Sam for the second time. Sam waved back and Dean grinned as he went back to his research.

"She's going to be really good for you." Sam murmured. Dean blushed.

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Dean whispered. Sam smiled.

"Definitely." Sam replied.

Three hours later, Harper came back to the hotel room with a dress. She hid it from Dean but insisted on showing it to Sam.

"Sam, come with me for a second." Harper said as she walked through the door. Dean looked up from his book and smiled upon seeing Harper. She grinned back and made a beeline for the bathroom. Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed her into the bathroom.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Close the door." Harper said. Sam turned around and closed the door then turned to face Harper.

"What's up?" He asked again.

"I need you to tell me what you think of this dress." Harper said, pulling out her dress from the big plastic covering.

"Uhh, I don't think I'm the best person to-" Harper held up her dress in front of her. "Wow, that- that's beautiful."

"Thanks," Harper said shyly. "Okay, that's all I needed. You can go now." Harper put the dress back in her bag and hung it up on the shower curtain. Sam walked out of the bathroom and picked up his book again. Harper came out a minute later to find Dean half asleep on his bed with his book across his chest. Harper smiled and layed down next to him with her own book. It took him a minute to register that Harper was lying next to him but when he finally did, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She smiled, the semi-familiar smell of cheap soap filling her nose as she half read, half researched. They fell asleep a few hours later at around 11:50pm next to each other. Sam turned over to ask Harper a question when he saw that she was asleep. He smiled.

"You're good for each other." He whispered to himself. He put his book on the nightstand, turned off the lamp and went to sleep. _**Don't End The Song, Let It Finish And Cringe At Sam**_

 _ **Play: "We Don't Believe What's On TV" By: Twenty One Pilots**_

Waking up, Harper looked around and remembered that she had fallen asleep with Dean. She turned to face him and whispered in his ear,

"Mornin' Dean-O, time for breakfast." Dean opened his eyes with a smile.

"Mmmm… it's so early." He said quietly. Harper smiled and Dean put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. "Do we have to get up?" Dean asked. Harper giggled softly and kissed Dean tenderly, like they'd been married for years. Harper put a hand on Dean's back and kissed him repeatedly, taking small breaths in between. Harper rolled on top of him and smiled. Sam turned in his sleep causing Harper and Dean to freeze. He turned the other direction and Harper took a deep breath. Dean sat up, Harper still on top of him. Harper straddled him and leaned in, putting a hand on Dean's chest.

"It's way too early for this." She whispered. Dean leaned in and kissed Harper, biting her bottom lip ever so softly. He hesitated a moment before letting go and pulling away. "Damn, you are _really_ good at that." Harper whispered. Dean chuckled and kissed Harper one more time before she slid off his legs and off the bed. Dean sighed and crossed his arms. Harper's shirt lifted up a bit as she reached up and put her hair up, exposing her lower back. Harper walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on with a smile on her face. Sam finally woke up and looked around the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Harper?" He asked tiredly.

"In the shower." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam stood up and looked at the clock. It read 7:02am. He pulled his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes again.

"What's on the agenda today?" Dean asked.

"Well, we have the banquet, hopefully more hunting to do, the usual." Sam replied. Dean nodded. "So," Sam said, changing the subject, "you and Harper do anything lately?"

"Sam, we've only been dating for four days, there's not a lot of room for anything other than what we're doing now." Dean replied.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Sam said defensively. The boys sat in a long awkward silence as they waited for Harper to come out of the bathroom.

When she finally did, she was dressed in a Jack Daniel's tank top and ripped, blue jeans with a red and black flannel tied around her waist, her hair in two french braids and her brown combat boots, Dean ran up to her, scooped her up and spun her around, kissing her softly. She smiled as Dean put her down.

"What was that for?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. Dean smiled.

"I don't know, I just felt like it." Dean replied. Sam cleared his throat in the corner. Harper and Dean turned around to face him.

"What?" Harper asked when Sam didn't say anything. "If you're going to clear your throat you might as well say something, so spit it out."

"Who's showering?" Sam asked with a smile. Dean and Harper scoffed. Dean turned back to Harper and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I guess I am." He said, stepping away and going into the bathroom. Harper sighed and plopped down on her bed, grinning ear to ear. Sam smiled at her. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Tear In My Heart" By: Twenty One Pilots**_

"What?" Harper asked, sitting up. Sam walked over to her… no, he _tumbled over Harper's backpack while running over to his best friend._ He scooped her up in a giant hug and Harper hugged him back. "What?" Harper asked again. Sam wouldn't let her go. "Sam…" Sam finally pulled away, tears in his eyes.

"Do you not see it?" Sam asked. Harper shook her head, a smile beginning to form on her face. "Harper, you're _happy_." Harper froze in a goofy grin.

"Yeah," she said, hugging herself, "I guess I am." She looked up at Sam. She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could. He returned it, a tear slipping down each of their faces. Harper and Sam pulled away and sat down on the bed, discussing the hunt.

"So, from the research Dean and I found, there have been several demon attacks in this town. The last one was in 1995, before that, 1985, 1975 and the first one was in 1965." Sam recalled.

"Every ten years? That seems like a lot of trouble just to kill a couple of people." Harper remarked.

"Well, this happens every year around this time, June, July or August." Sam explained.

"Why the summertime though? Like, wouldn't you want to ruin peoples lives in the winter, just make it even harder for them?" Harper ran her finger across her tattoo. Sam noticed. Going back to the research, Harper noticed something that Sam had written down.

"Wait, what is that?" She asked. Opening up the research tab, Sam read aloud.

"Every ten years, the Androman Demon attacks people who are not punishing the evil."  
"Punishing the evil? You mean like knowing that your husband was having an affair and not doing anything about it?" Harper asked. Sam nodded.

"Sounds about right." He said. Harper nodded and pulled out her own laptop. Pulling up a tab she searched 'Punishing evil Androman Demon' in a search engine.

"Nothing. Where did you find that article?" She asked.

"I took a picture of it in the library." Sam explained.

"Okay, nevermind." Harper muttered, putting her laptop back in her bag. Just then, Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in a red flannel and a blue jacket over it. His blue jeans were still dirty and his necklace was still in the same place.

"Hey, so what did everyone find?" He asked, placing his bag on the floor next to his bed and sitting next to Harper.

"We think it's the Androman Demon." Harper replied as Sam stood up and got in the shower. Dean pulled out his laptop and compared notes with Harper.

"Androman?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it shows up every ten years and 'punishes the evil'." Harper explained.

"So… Susan knew about her husband's affair but didn't do anything?" Harper nodded. "But why would it go after Arnold and not Susan?"

"I don't know, but if I was a demon and I had to punish the evil, I would take away the things they love most, not necessarily the ones who did the evil." Harper explained. A look of realization came across Harper's face. "Oh god, Molly."

"Who's Molly?" Dean asked, turning his body to face Harper.

"She's Susan's kid, I think she's going to be next on that demon's kill list." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Banquet Only For The Best

 _ **Play: "Renegade" By: Styx**_

Harper stood up and began to grab her stuff.

"Harper, where are you doing?" Dean asked, standing up after her. Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Harper packing up her things.

"Harper, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"The demon, it's going after Molly, Susan's kid." Harper answered hurriedly. Sam was still drying his hair when his jaw dropped.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, grabbing his own stuff.

"The corner of NW 7th and Douglas." Harper replied, stepping out of the room. Sam quickly combed his hair back with his fingers, grabbed his own belongings and followed Harper out the door. Dean followed with a grin on his face, enjoying Harper's sense of adventure.

"Dean, throw me the keys!" Harper yelled as she threw her backpack into the trunk. Dean was hesitant but pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Dean, now!" Harper screamed. Her voice scared Dean a little so he threw the keys to her. She caught them, hopped into the car and started it. "Hurry up!" She yelled to Sam and Dean. Dean got into shotgun and Sam hopped into the back seat. Harper punched on the gas and sped to Susan's residence. Dean held onto the door and feared for his life as they raced down a busy street.

Turning a corner rather quick, Dean yelped, "Harper, take it easy!"

"No!" Harper yelled back. "For all we know she could be dead!" Everyone was silent as Harper sped to Susan's house. Pulling into the driveway, Harper literally jumped out of the car.

"Harper, calm down!" Dean yelled as he leaped into the driver's seat to stop the car. Harper ran to the trunk and Dean threw her the keys. Harper hurriedly opened the trunk and the false bottom as Sam got out of the car. Harper grabbed Dean's pistol and threw it to him. While he was cocking it and making sure it was loaded, Harper grabbed Sam's pistol and one of her own. The two made sure they were loaded, cocked them and rushed up to the front door. Harper was about to ring the doorbell when there was a scream heard from the inside.

"Molly!" Harper yelled. "Back up!" She screamed. Sam and Dean backed up and Harper kicked the door down. The door swung open and the three stepped inside, their guns at the ready. Harper led Sam and Dean to the living room where furniture was tipped over and broken glass was spread across the floor. In the middle of the room, Molly was standing amidst three dead bodies. Black smoke was flowing forcefully into her mouth and her head was cocked back. "Dammit!" Harper yelled and she started the exorcism. In eight seconds flat the demon had been expelled from Molly's body and sent back to hell. Harper, Sam and Dean took a deep breath before Molly began to fall to the floor. Harper rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. Molly had passed out when the demon left her body and she was beginning to wake up in Harper's arms. Sam rushed over to where Harper was kneeling with Molly's head laid across her knees and Dean dragged the bodies out into the hallway. Molly's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused.

"What happened?" she asked. Harper smiled weakly.

"Hey Molly, you fell and hit your head. You just slipped." Harper lied. Molly nodded and tried to stand up. She put a hand up to her head and up to her head.

"Why don't you sit down?" Sam asked, pulling a chair from the dining room table and pushing it in Harper's direction. Harper stopped it and Molly sat down. Dean walked back into the living room.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened? Where's my mommy?" Molly asked. Harper began to tear up.

"I-I don't know where your mommy is." She croaked.

"Can you help me find her?" Molly asked. Harper, Sam and Dean nodded.

"Of course, sweetie." Dean said sweetly, kneeling down next to Harper and rubbing her back. Sam sat down cross-legged next to Dean and Harper and faced Molly.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"My name is Harper, these are my friends Sam and Dean." Harper explained.

"Wait… you're Agent Morgan." Molly said, pointing to Harper.

"Yeah," Harper said weakly. "That's me."

"Okay." Molly said sadly. Harper nodded and began to stand up. She walked into the kitchen and away from Sam and Dean. Dean stood up after her.

"Ask her some questions, I'm going to see what's wrong." He whispered to his brother. Sam nodded and smiled at Molly. Dean walked into the kitchen to see Harper standing, leaning with one shoulder on the wall, drinking straight from a bottle of Irish Whiskey. Dean sighed. "What happened?" Dean asked. Harper took another sip and put the bottle on the counter. She walked a couple of steps towards Dean and embraced him with such a force that Dean almost fell to the ground. Harper began to cry quietly into Dean's shoulder.

"I don't usually deal with little kids." She whimpered. Dean held Harper as tight as he could, as if it was the last time. "It just… it hit me hard, how innocent someone can be." Dean nodded and planted a kiss on Harper's shoulder which made her break away from Dean.

"Yeah, it's heartbreaking." Dean replied. Harper hugged Dean again and he kissed her softly on the top of her head. Sam walked into the room as Harper and Dean broke away. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Peace Of Mind" By: Boston**_

"She doesn't remember anything after yesterday." Sam said. Harper wiped furiously at her face.

"Okay, I'll stay here with her, you guys need your suits for tonight." Harper said, pushing Sam and Dean out of the kitchen. They kept objecting on their way out of the door but Harper insisted that she could stay with Molly. When Sam and Dean were finally out of the house, Harper returned to Molly and explained the situation.

"Hey, so my friends just left, there not going to come back for a little while but I'm going to stay here with you." Harper explained. "We still don't know where your mom is, but we'll find her." Molly nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. Harper smiled.

"Whatever you want." Harper replied. Molly and Harper played with Molly's toys and waited for Sam and Dean. When they came back, it was 5:30. Harper jumped up and answered the door. Sam and Dean walked through the door with their suits and Harper hugged them both.

"Woah, what's with all of the excitement?" Dean asked, hugging Harper back with his free hand.  
"Sorry, I've just been really bored. All Molly wants to do is play with her toys and she makes me play with her." Harper explained. Lowering her voice to a whisper, Harper muttered, "Save me." Sam and Dean chuckled and hung their suits on the back of a chair.

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" Sam asked. Harper shrugged her shoulders.

"Should we call a babysitter?" Dean suggested.

"We might not be back, and this girl has already lost her father, she might have just lost her mother too. We need to find her as soon as possible. She should probably stay with a relative for the time being." Harper said sadly. Sam and Dean nodded and walked into the living room where Molly was playing with toy dolls.

"Hey, Molly." Sam said quietly with a smile. He knelt down next to the pink dollhouse and Molly turned to him. "Do you have any aunts or uncles that could watch over you?"

"Well, there's Uncle Greg, he and Aunt Lisa live in Ohio." Molly replied, putting her toys down.

"Is there anyone in the state that can watch you?" Sam asked sweetly. Molly nodded.

"Aunt Margaret and Uncle Bonny." She relied.

"Do you know where they live?" Dean asked. Molly shook her head.

"But their address in on the fridge." Molly recalled, standing up and leading Sam, Dean and Harper into the kitchen. She plucked a small note card from a purple magnet off of the fridge and handed it to Dean. An address was scribbled in black ink in large letters on the front side and Dean smiled, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"Molly, why don't you pack some clothes for a couple of days in a bag? We're going to take a trip to Uncle Bonny's house." Harper explained. Molly nodded and rushed upstairs into her bedroom. Harper turned to Sam and Dean and took a deep breath. She folded her arms and laid her head gently on Sam's chest, facing Dean. "How are we going to explain to her what we're doing?" Harper asked. Sam rubbed Harper's arm.

"I have no idea." He replied. Dean stuck his hands in his jeans front pockets and walked out of the kitchen, his head hanging. Harper stood up and faced Sam.

"We can tell her that her mom just had to leave for a little while. We'll find Susan, bring her back and everything will be back to the way it was, okay?" Sam assured. Harper nodded and walked out of the kitchen after Dean. The three walked into the foyer and turned to face each other.

"We're going to have to head back to the hotel. Everything I need is back there." Harper said as Molly came barreling down the stairs with a pink bag.

"I'm ready." She said with a smile.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Dean replied, opening the front door and stepping out.

"Wait, your suits." Harper reminded him.

"I'll get them." Sam said, heading back into the living room. Molly walked out of the house and Harper followed, taking her bag, opening the trunk and gently placing her bag as far back as she could. Harper and Molly got in the back seat while Sam hopped in shotgun and Dean drove. Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Eye Of The Tiger" By: Survivor**_

After about 45 minutes of driving, Dean pulled into 6392 Weatherview Drive's driveway and stopped the car. Harper opened the door and her and Molly stepped out.

"I'll walk her up to the front door. I'll think of something to say." Harper said before she shut the door and walked up the perfect front steps of Uncle Bonny's house. She rang the doorbell and the door was soon opened by a squat man, almost identical to Susan. He smiled upon seeing his niece, but that smile soon faded when he saw Harper.

"What are you doing with Molly?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Harper Morgan, I was babysitting Molly and her mother didn't come home last night. She told me that if anything went wrong to come to your house." Harper lied. The man stood there, watching her through suspicious eyes.

"Okay… so now I have to watch out for the kid?" The man asked. Molly smiled at her uncle and walked past him, inside the house.  
"Sir, I have to get back to school, if I miss one more class I'll be suspended." Harper explained. Bonny shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll take the kid. I assume that I have to pay you?"

"Nope, I didn't do this for the money." Harper said. "Thank you for understanding." Harper turned and walked away, leaving Molly with her uncle. She walked back to the Impala and sat in the back seat silently.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to face Harper. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"We should be heading back, what time does the banquet start?" Harper asked.

"8:00." Sam answered.

"Okay, so we have an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. We should hurry." She explained. Dean nodded and started the car. Pulling out, he smiled, not for any particular reason. Just thinking about Harper made the butterflies that rested eternally in his stomach flutter around. He drove back to the hotel and all three got out quickly, running a bit later than expected. Harper seized the bathroom and changed quickly. Sam and Dean changed in the middle of the room and they were ready. Harper brushed and styled her hair, put her makeup on, brushed her teeth, remembered to put foundation over her tattoo and walked out of the bathroom. Hearing the door open, Sam and Dean turned to face her. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Can't Help Falling In Love" By: Elvis Presley**_

Dean's jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a gorgeous woman wearing a short black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a low back. The skirt puffed out around Harper's legs like a giant black tu-tu. Her black high-heeled shoes made her a few inches taller than she really was. Even though she was rushing, her makeup and hair were flawless. The blue eyeshadow and cat eye eyeliner, the dark purple lipstick and her cute little freckles that showed through her foundation all made her look like a princess. Her emerald-green eyes were looking at the ground and her manicured nails brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her hair was pulled up into some sort of bun with loose strands framing her face. The light reflected off of the angel-wing design on her lower back and Harper smiled. Sam was grinning from ear to ear, unable to say anything. Harper smiled at the two boys who were standing in front of her, speechless. "Hi…"

"Hi…" Dean replied.

"Wow, Harper you look…" Sam began.

"Stunning." Dean finished.

"Even more stunning than stunning." Sam added. Harper giggled shyly.

"Thank you." Dean couldn't stop staring. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right, we should go." He said, opening the door and stepping out. Harper smiled and followed him. Dean followed Harper and locked the door behind him.

They arrived at the Fumc Banquet Hall in fifteen minutes flat and raced in, hoping they weren't late. Dean threw the doors open and was relieved when hundreds of people were in the building, dancing, conversing and eating. They paid no attention to the boys as they walked in but when Harper walked through the doors, all conversations came to a halt, people stopped mid-chew and dancers turned to look. Harper blushed a mad shade of red and smiled at the ground. One man came over quickly and put his hand on her back. Sam and Dean turned to face him and glared.

"Hello my lady, how are you on this lovely evening?" The man asked. Harper looked straight ahead.

"I am just fine. Could you please remove your hand that is slowly making its way from my bare back to my butt?" Harper replied rather loudly. The man was shocked and his hand immediately flew off of her back as his face burned. He walked away hastily and didn't turn back. Sam and Dean walked up to Harper and smiled.

"I guess you really do have a way with words." Dean remarked. Harper giggled.

"I'll leave you to it. I have to actually hunt now." Sam said, backing away from Harper and Dean. Harper scoffed.

"All work and no play. I'd hate to have a life like that. I always tell him that he needs to have more fun but he insists on getting the job done." Harper explained.

"I tell him that too." Dean said. He met Harper's eyes and smiled awkwardly. After a few seconds, Harper rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Dean's gaze shot to the ground.  
"Uhh… I-I umm…" Harper rolled her eyes again and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging him out onto the dancefloor. As soon as they got there, a slow dance song began to play. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Lights" By: Journey**_

Harper smiled and placed her left hand on Dean's shoulder, then took his left hand with her right. Dean put his left hand on Harper's waist and they began to dance, swaying to the slow beat of the song, getting closer to one another by the second. "You're good at this." Dean remarked. Harper smiled.

"Bobby and I had our moments." Harper replied. Dean's eyes widened. Harper laughed. "He taught me how to dance when I was younger, I guess I never really forgot." Harper explained. Dean relaxed and smiled, listening to the song. Sam on the other hand was talking to people, trying to get as much information as he possibly could. He found Carol's husband and walked over to him.

"Oh, well hello there. Glad you came." He said. Sam nodded.

"Now, I really need information on this case, would you mind giving some to me?" Sam asked.

"Well, we should probably be on a first name basis, I'm Bill." The man said, holding out his hand to shake it.

"Sam." Sam replied, shaking Bill's hand. "Now, about your wife-"

"Oh, please. I don't need the pity. She got what she deserved." Sam was taken aback.

"What?"  
"I knew all about her little affair with Arnold, it was even in the papers." Bill explained. Sam sighed but listened. "I didn't do anything because I knew karma would come and bite her in the ass." Sam folded his arms.

"But what if the karma didn't come? Would you have done something then?" Sam asked. Bill was silent. Finally, he looked up at Sam.

"Do you have a wife?" Bill asked.

"No sir." Sam replied.

"How about a girlfriend? You got yourself a girlfriend?" Bill asked. Sam cleared his throat.

"She passed." He said quietly.

"Now, if you found out that she was having an affair with another man, would you break up with her?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, sir." Sam replied, willing himself not to cry.

"Well, Carol was a good person, but after what she did… it's be wrong to say that she didn't deserve it." Bill said solemnly. Sam nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"I have just one more question, did you happen to see or smell anything in your house? Something unusual?" Bill thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, smelled like… I want to say rotten eggs, for a couple of hours before Carol died." Sam nodded with a straight face.

"Thank you for your time." Sam walked back towards Harper and Dean. Seeing the huge grin across Harper's face and a look in Dean's eye that he'd never seen before, Sam decided not to bother them. He smiled and went to find a seat, maybe at the cash bar or at a table. Making up his mind, he decided to get a drink and then find a seat at a table. Another slow dance song began to play as Sam ordered a beer from the nice bartender lady. _**If Song Finishes, Play: "Fool For You Anyway" By: Foreigner**_ He sat down at an empty table and opened the bottle when a young lady sat down next to him.

"Hi…" Sam said awkwardly. He looked up at the girl and restrained himself from gasping. She was beautiful, she had bright green eyes, just as bright as Harper's, long, curly, dirty blonde hair and a nice smile. She was wearing a long, sleek black dress.

"Hi," she said back. After Sam didn't reply, she followed up with, "Sorry, my friends dared me to come over here. I'm Lily." she said, sticking out her hand. Sam shook it with a smile.

"Sam." He replied. Lily smiled, her eyes crinkling.

"So what brings you here? You don't seem like the banquet type," Lily asked, "I for one think you look like… well, a police officer, maybe an actor." Sam laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Nope, just here for my brother and his girlfriend." Sam replied. He pointed to where Harper and Dean were still dancing. He then turned back to Lily. "What about you? Why are you dressed to impress?"

"My dad… he throws these big parties for me… I keep telling him that I don't want them. He never listens." Lily replied.

"Ah, the richness strikes back. I love that book." Sam joked. Lily laughed, putting her hand up to her mouth and giggling. Sam smiled. Harper and Dean walked over to the bar to get some drinks while Sam and Lily conversed.

"Pre Law?" Lily asked. Sam nodded. "You definitely seem like a college guy." She remarked. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but I never graduated, my brother, Dean, he came and grabbed me during my senior year." Sam explained.

"Grabbed you?" Lily repeated.

"We're kind of on a road trip." Sam replied. Lily's smile faded and her eyes widened.

"Oh…" She said, suddenly standing up. Sam stood up after her.

"Are… are you alright?" Sam asked. Lily nodded silently.

"Excuse me for a moment." She turned swiftly and left. Harper and Dean immediately walked over and sat down on either side of Sam.

"Well that was fast." Dean remarked, "Did you at least get her number?" Harper laughed.

"I'm sure she's just in the bathroom or something." Harper replied, backing Sam up.

"Yeah, but she seemed nervous when I mentioned taking a road trip." Sam explained.

"Do you think she's a hunter?" Dean asked.

"She didn't really seem the type. She was pretty... perky." Sam replied. Harper sighed.

"I'll go find out." She said, standing up. "Hopefully she's in the bathroom." Harper walked away towards the door while Dean ordered a drink from the bar. Harper found the bathroom and walked in. Lily was standing in front of the sink. Harper walked over and began to touch up her makeup next to her.

"Hi." Lily said with a smile as she touched up her own eyeliner.

"Hi." Harper replied. She glanced at Lily and saw a beautiful charm on a silver chain hanging from her neck. "I love your necklace."

"Oh," Lily fidgeted with the charm. "Thanks, my grandmother gave it to me."

"That's really kind of her, making sure you're protected and all." Harper mentioned. Lily's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I guess." She said nervously as she pulled out a tube of mascara from her purse.

"You know, I had one just like it." Harper explained, pulling out her powder and and applying it to her nose. "A demon actually knocked it off when he took me hostage." Lily gulped. Harper sighed and put her makeup back in her bag. "Dammit." She whispered. She began to leave when Lily stopped her.

"Wait!" Lily ran towards Harper and stopped in front of her. "Three years." she said.

"What about them?" Harper asked.

"I've been hunting for three years." Harper smiled.

"Perfect."

"What do you mean 'perfect'?" Lily asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sam… the guy you met earlier, he's my best friend. Dean, his brother is my…" Harper paused.

"I heard from Sam that you are in fact Dean's girlfriend." Lily finished. Harper smiled at the floor and shuffled her feet slightly.

"Anyway, we're on a hunt right now. We think it's the Androman demon." Harper explained. Lily frowned.

"Well I've been on this for weeks." Harper's eyes widened.

"You have?" Lily nodded.

"And it's not necessarily the Androman demon itself, rather a psycho working for it." Lily explained. "I've got basically everything covered except for where his secret base is."  
"We could help you, give you some extra hands." Harper suggested. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I usually work alone. I don't know how I would feel, working with other hunters." Lily squeaked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harper asked, looking around the bathroom and making sure no one else was in there with them. Lily nodded. Harper lowered her voice to a low whisper. "I usually hunt alone too." Lily smiled, then frowned.

"Then why are you hunting with Sam and Dean?" she asked.

"Well, that's a long story." Harper said.

"You can fill me in later, we need to hunt this guy." Lily said as she began to leave the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, you're actually going to hunt a _person_?" Harper asked.

"Well I'm not just going to let him keep killing people." Lily explained.

"We can't kill a person! That would be considered 'sinking down to his level'." Harper argued. Lily thought for a moment.

"Then what do we do with him?" She asked.

"Well, first we have to find him, then we'll interrogate him, ask him who he's working for, where his base is, yadda yadda. Then we'll probably turn him in." Harper explained.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Lily replied. "Come on, we're wasting time in here."

"I agree, let's go find our guy." Lily and Harper made their way out of the bathroom and back to the table where Sam and Dean were politely waiting.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't mean to run away from you like that." Lily said to Sam. Sam smiled at the floor.

"No problem." Sam replied kindly. Dean raised his eyebrows at Harper as if asking her a question. Harper nodded and Dean understood.

"So…" Dean turned to Lily. "You're a hunter." Lily nodded and a strand of hair fell in front of her face. She smiled.

"Yeah, but I usually hunt alone, I'm not really used to working with others." Lily confessed. Harper smiled.

"Me too, don't worry." Dean's eyes widened.

"Wait, you worked alone?" Dean asked, getting angry. Harper could see the look in his eyes. It was similar to the one Marcus had and she took in a sharp breath, but when she looked closer, she realized it was a completely different look. Marcus' eyes were cold and full of hate, Dean's were filled with concern. Harper relaxed a bit. _**If Song Finishes, Play: "Faithfully" By: Journey**_

"Yeah… why? Does it bother you that I wasn't being babysitted by your baby brother the whole time?" Harper moked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Dean replied harshly. He took a step towards Harper and they started arguing like an old married couple.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Harper almost yelled.

"Because you were totally inexperienced! You could've gotten hurt!" Dean retaliated. Sam and Lily stepped back and watched the argument.

"You got any popcorn?" Lily asked. Sam shook his head and laughed. He smiled and looked up at Lily who was strangely focused on Harper and Dean. She didn't see the glimmer in Sam's eye as she smiled or the smile on Sam's face when her own eyes glowed from the entertainment.

"Can we please stop arguing about this?" Harper finally asked. Dean crossed his arms.

"Fine…" Harper and Dean turned to face Sam and Lily who were grinning and trying their best not to laugh. "What?" Dean asked. Lily stifled a giggle and looked past Harper and Dean to the back of the ballroom.

"That's him. That's the guy I've been tracking." Sam, Dean and Harper all turned to look at the man Lily was pointing to.

"Okay, here's the plan." Harper began. Everyone turned around into a huddle. Harper spoke in a low voice. "Lily and I will follow the guy and make sure he doesn't do or say anything sketchy. Sam, Dean, you two will get in your car and wait for him to exit the building which he will do once we chase him out. If and when he goes anywhere, you'll be able to get out of your car and follow him or, if he gets in a car, you'll be ready to follow him." Sam, Dean and Lily nodded. "Alright, Lily, follow me. Sam, Dean, to the Batmobile." Harper and Lily walked towards the bar while Sam and Dean exited the hall. Dean had a huge grin on his face. Sam's eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Dean turned to face his little brother.

"I'm Batman." He said quietly. Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn't hold back the smile.

"Come on, we have to go." Sam and Dean walked out of the giant front doors, hopped into their car and waited.

"So…" Lily said quietly. "What now?" Harper turned to Lily and sighed.

"Now? Now we play the waiting game." Harper turned to the bartender and ordered two beers. She held one out for Lily to take.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't drink." Harper's eyes widened.

"You… you don't drink?" Harper chuckled. "You're a hunter, you have to drink! It's… it's regulations!"

"Not for me. Personally, I think drinking on the job is dangerous." Lily replied. Harper laughed and opened her own bottle.  
"How do you get through research? Or the day in general?"

"Coffee." Lily replied bluntly.

"Coffee?" Harper rolled her eyes. "Dude, have a beer." Lily rolled her eyes and finally gave in. She took the beer from Harper and popped off the cap. She took a sip and Harper was relieved when she smiled.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Lily remarked. Harper laughed and took a sip of her own beer. Lily took another sip and pointed across the hall. "He's on the move." Harper swallowed and they put their beers on the counter.

"Come on." Harper whispered. The girls walked swiftly and inconspicuously towards the door. They followed their suspect out into the hallway and around the corner. The man walked into the men's room and the door shut behind him before Harper and Lily could catch up. "Dammit." Harper said quietly. She put her ear up to the door and Lily followed suit. After a minute, Lily shook her head, telling Harper that she couldn't hear anything. Harper motioned for Lily to pull out her phone. Lily handed it to her silently. Harper opened the video app and pressed record. She stuck the phone under the door. A couple of seconds went by when the door opened. Thankfully, Harper and Lily were hiding behind the door. The man walked past them and went back into the ballroom. The girls let out the breath they were holding and Harper played the video.

"He's here, just as you suspected." A pause, "They both came." The man was silent on the recording. "Right away." Harper and Lily listened. "Yes, Maggie Paige and Ronald Rosen are both in the ballroom. I have located them and made a course of action." That's when the recording ended.

"Those are the victims… or, soon-to-be victims." Harper explained. "We have to stop that guy." Harper and Lily ran back to the ballroom and found the man talking to a woman with long, platinum blonde hair. The man placed a hand on her back and led her out of the ballroom. Harper texted Dean from Lily's phone.

"He's coming outside with a girl. Be on the lookout." Harper sent the text and she and Lily walked out after the man.

Dean's phone vibrated and he saw the text from an unknown number. He opened the text and read it outloud.

"'He's coming outside with a girl. Be on the lookout.' You think it's from Harper? Or that Lily girl?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer, he pointed to a man walking out of the building with his hand on the back of a blonde girl.

"That has to be him." Sam said.

"Wait here, let's see if he gets in a car." Dean said. They watched and waited as the man directed the girl to a car, but he didn't get in. He seemed to lock the door and then he left. He began to walk back into the building. Dean quickly got out his phone and texted back: "He's coming back inside."

Harper received the text just as the front doors opened. She dragged Lily behind a wall and watched in silence and the man walked back into the ballroom.  
"He might be going after the guy." Harper said. Lily nodded in agreement and took a deep breath.

"We should split up. One of us should stay here and watch the door and the other should go in and find the guy." Lily suggested.

"Good idea. You stay out here and keep Sam and Dean updated. I'll go in there and see if I can find him." Lily nodded and Harper walked away, taking short and nervous strides. She opened the doors and walked in.

The ballroom seemed bigger than before. Harper felt as if everything was going in slow motion. The music slowed and the people began to dance more gracefully. The light streaming from the huge windows somehow intensified and all eyes turned to Harper once again. The women smiled and the men looked her up and down. Harper tried not to make eye contact but the second she looked up from the floor, her eyes locked with the man she and Lily had been following. _Crap._ Harper thought as the man stopped what he was doing and walked towards her. When he was two feet in front of her, Harper smiled.

"And who might you be?" The man asked. Harper giggled nervously.

"My name is Penelope." Harper replied with a shy smile. The man took their hand and bent down to kiss it. Harper giggled again.

"Jack." The man replied. Now that Harper was close enough, she noticed his features were standing out on his face. His short, orange hair and a matching, spiked beard, icy gray eyes and a suspicious smile. Harper felt her face go red. "Would you care to dance?" Harper was frozen.

"I-" She stammered. "I can't. I'm sorry." Harper pulled away but Jack snatched her hand and spun her back. Harper's head rushed and she squinted her eyes, ready for the impact. But none came. She opened one eye cautiously and found Jack's.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered into her ear. Harper raised her eyebrows and felt a hand on her bare back. "Come with me." Jack said. Harper turned and walked out of the ballroom with a sly smirk and and egar man at her heels. She walked past Lily who was waiting behind a pillar. She caught Harper's eye and pleaded silently. Harper winked and walked out of the front doors.

"Wait a minute." Sam said, turning in his seat. "Is that…" Dean found where he was looking. Jack was leading Harper out of the front doors and towards a white car. Dean saw Harper reach into the man's back pocket and fumble around for a moment before taking her hand back out and crossing her arms.

"Dammit." Dean began to get out of the car when Sam stopped him.

"She doesn't look scared like the other victim. Let's just wait and see." Dean took a deep breath and watched as Harper and Jack passed right in front of the Impala. Jack glanced into the Impala's windows and locked eyes with Dean. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "LA Devotee" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

As if on cue, Jack ran in front of Harper and punched her in the nose. He took off in the other direction. Harper wiped her face and took off after him. A moment later, Lily came rushing out of the building in a full out sprint, chasing after Jack. Sam and Dean rushed out of their cars and ran with Lily. Harper was still bleeding from her nose and a small cut on her cheek but she started sprinting after Jack. The scenery was rushing past them as the Winchesters, Harper and Lily raced after the man with the icy gray eyes. Sam jumped over a fallen trash can, Harper spun around a lamppost, Lily reached for her knife which was hidden under her dress in a strap on her leg and Dean pulled out his pistol from his jacket pocket. Jack turned the corner sharply and the gang quickly followed.

"Everybody split up!" Harper yelled. "Sam and Dean, go around and cut him off, Lily and I will keep following him." Sam and Dean nodded and they ran past Lily and Harper in a full out sprint. They turned a corner and disappeared. Harper and Lily kept running, chasing after Jack and keeping him in sight. After four minutes of running, turning sharp corners and dodging obstacles, Sam and Dean cut Jack off. He stopped running and began to turn around when Harper and Lily stopped him.

"I suppose you're all hunters?" Jack asked, turning in circles and facing each person. Sam and Lily spread out to the sides to make sure Jack didn't run away. They formed a plus sign with him in the middle. They all began to close in on him and Harper could see the panic forming on his face. "Perfect." He mumbled. Lily smiled and in a split second, threw her knife at Jack's face.

"Lily, no!" Sam yelled. As is gravity had taken over it itself, the knife came clashing to the ground at Jack's feet. He smiled.

"I see we have a rookie hunter on our hands." He said as he stooped down and picked up the knife. He flipped it in his hands a few times before he threw it back at Lily.

"Lily, watch out!" Harper screamed. Everything went in slow motion after that. Harper sprinted in front of Lily who was just beginning to pay attention. Sam and Dean watched in horror and Harper dove in front of Lily, the knife lodging into her abdomen. Then, time sped up again. Sam and Dean rushed over, forgetting Jack who ran away. Harper fell on Lily, who had just realized what had happened. Sam slid next to Lily as she struggled under Harper. Dean ran next to Harper who was bleeding through her dress and onto the concrete.

"Harper?" Dean asked urgently. Harper began to sit up but cried out in pain.

"Holy sh-"

"Harper! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Lily asked as Harper layed down on the concrete next to her as opposed to on top of her. Sam helped Lily stand up then rushed to Harper's side. "Harper?"

"I'm…" Harper sat up on her elbows with a confused expression on her face. "I'm fine." Harper looked down at the knife in her side.

"Do you… do you feel any pain?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, I've just been stabbed. I guess I'm just used to it." Harper replied. Sam, Dean and Lily were stunned.

"You're used to the feeling of being _stabbed_?" Lily asked in astonishment. Harper smiled weakly.

"I guess you could say I was Batman, but I think Dean stole that role for himself." Harper replied. She began to stand up.

"Woah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm… I'm going back to the car." Harper said in between deep breaths and sharp pains.

"Harper, I know you think you're indestructible and all, but you've literally been stabbed. We need to get you to a hospital." Dean replied.

"No. I'm not going to some filthy hospital just to have a couple of people stitch me up for a couple hundred bucks when I could do it myself for free." Harper said, pushing Dean out of her path and taking a couple of steps forward. Soon, her hand bolted up to her side and she winced. Her steps began to be unequal and she closed her eyes, trying to act tough. Sam, Dean and Lily just watched her walk a couple of steps when Harper suddenly fell to the floor. She cried out in pain as the knife lodged further into her abdomen. Sam, Dean and Lily rushed to her sides and began to yell things at her, but Harper couldn't hear them over the white noise ringing in her ears and the blood pumping in her veins. Soon, her vision became blurry and Harper fell unconscious. _**Don't End The Song, Let It Finish And Feel The Rush**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

You Can Still Do Eighteen Minutes Of CPR, Sam

 _ **Play: "The End Of All Things"**_

 _ **By: Panic! At The Disco**_

Harper's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she was was the bright light from the ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was lying in a hospital bed in an empty room. There was an I.V stuck in her right forearm and the machine next to her was beeping steadily. Harper felt her abdomen where the knife had once been but instead of a knife, she felt stitches. She counted six in total. The door to her room opened and Sam walked in. His eyes widened when he saw that Harper was awake.

"Hey!" He rushed over to her bedside and sat down in the chair that was pushed up against the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, picking up Harper's hand and holding it in his own.

"Fine, just a bit of pain." Harper replied. Sam smiled and kissed Harper's hand.

"You really scared us there. But you were very brave, jumping out in front of Lily like that."

"She made a rookie move. She didn't have enough power to throw that little knife that far. I knew as soon as she threw it that she had made a mistake. When that guy picked up the knife I could already tell what was coming." Harper replied humbly. Sam shook his head.

"I know, Dean and I saw it too." Sam replied. Harper smiled sleepily.

"Speaking of, where _is_ Lily?" Harper asked. Sam's smile faded. He let go of Harper's hand and stood up. "What?" Harper asked.

"Once we checked you in… Dean confronted Lily. He was really upset. I think he was just mad at her for making a fatal mistake."

"Where did she go?" Harper asked, sitting up in her bed. Sam sighed.

"Hopefully back to her house. Dean was… Dean was really mad. You had lost a lot of blood and you were unconscious." Sam explained. Harper nodded.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Only a couple of hours. It's…" Sam looked around the room for a clock. "It's only 1:30am."

"Okay…" Just then, Dean walked into the room with a cup of coffee. Upon seeing Harper awake and sitting up, he rushed over to her side and placed his coffee on the bedside table.

"Oh my god, Harper are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Dean, I'm fine, it was just a little stab wound." Harper replied. Dean smiled with tears in his eyes and picked up Harper's left hand. "Dean, what are you doing? I'm fine." Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well hello Harper, glad to see you're awake." He said. Harper smiled weakly and Dean let go of her hand. The doctor was holding a large yellow envelope and his face turned grim.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" Harper asked. The doctor sighed. He opened the envelope and pulled out some x-rays.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He clipped them up onto a board and turned on the light behind it. He pointed to the wound. "These were taken before we stitched you up. It is very difficult to see, but we definitely detected it. If you can see here, the path the knife took through your body…" the doctor paused. "well, it isn't exactly straight."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked nervously. The doctor cleared his throat.

"When we removed the knife, it was… bent." The doctor replied. Sam and Dean were astounded.

"How… how is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Well… it isn't." The doctor looked at Harper whose eyes were wide with confusion. "That knife should have punctured your stomach, which then would have leaked stomach acid into your abdomen, causing your skin to deteriorate from the inside out." Harper looked down at her wound. "In other words, you shouldn't have lived." Harper's head shot up to face the doctor.

"What?" She asked meekly.

"In my world, there is possible and impossible. This lands in the impossible category." The doctor explained. "That knife was made of pure silver, it physically couldn't be bent in your body, there wasn't enough force. I'm saying that you should have died." The doctor sighed. "You must have some sort of angel watching over you." Sam and Dean glanced from the doctor to Harper, who was silent. "Alrighty then, you should be discharged tomorrow, we want to keep you overnight for observation." And with that, the doctor left the room with the scans. Harper let out the breath she was holding.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked. Harper shook her head.

"I have no idea." Sam looked to Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"We should…" Sam began to change the subject. "We should talk about something else. The hunt? How do we move forward?"

"Jack ran off, I don't know where he went." Harper replied. "Lily's gone, that guy's probably going to take more victims…" Harper sighed. "We still don't know where Molly's mother is, we have no other leads so far." Harper looked to Dean. "Before we chased the guy, Lily told me something about Jack. She said he was actually just an ordinary man. He might be working for the demon though." Harper explained. Sam nodded. _**If Song Finishes, Play: "Far Too Young To Die" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

"I think it's pretty likely. He came outside with a woman, put her in a car and then went back into the ballroom. Seems kind of suspicious." Sam said. Harper nodded.

"Definitely," she whispered. Harper sighed and began to swing her legs over the side of her bed when Dean stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Harper scoffed.

"Lay off Dean, I've been sitting in this bed for too long. A girl needs to stretch her legs once in awhile." Harper shot back. Dean's eyes widened as Harper's feet hit the floor and she walked out of the room with her IV cart. As the door closed behind her, Sam chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but smiled.

Harper walked down to the east wing of the hospital and that's when she pulled Dean's phone out of her gown. She looked around before opening the phone. She was immediately greeted with a passcode screen. She typed in the numbers 1234 and the phone opened up to its home screen. Harper rolled her eyes and opened up the calling app in the bottom left corner. She dialed the number 399-492-0016 but paused before hitting the dial button. Harper sighed. Did she really want to do this? Who would it benefit? Harper turned off the phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked around again and decided to head back to the room. As she was walking, she glanced at her right forearm. The makeup was smudged and she could see the black ink starting to appear. Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before heading back to the room.

"Sam, did you take my phone?" Dean asked, searching his pockets. Before Sam could answer, the door opened and Harper stepped inside. She sighed and closed the door behind her. Sam smiled at her and she returned it with a but of sadness. Dean decided to check for his phone in his leather jacket which was hanging on the chair. While he was busy looking, Harper slid Dean's phone into his green duffel bag and sat down on her bed.

"Did you check in your bag?" Harper asked. Dean shook his head and reached into his bag. A moment later, he pulled out his phone, chuckled and stuck it back into his pocket. Harper, Sam and Dean just stared at each other.

"So…" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"So…" Harper added.

"So…" Dean finished. They all just kept staring, waiting for someone to say the first word.

"So…" Sam began again.

"Alright, enough." Harper butted in. "We need to figure out our next move."

"Do we have any idea where this mystery guy might be?" Dean asked. Sam and Harper shook their heads. "Then that's the first thing we have to figure out."

"I'll have you know that I am somewhat of a master at sleight-of-hand. I turned on mystery guy's GPS, who's name is Jack by the way. I can tell you where he is in a matter of seconds." Harper smiled deviously. Dean returned it and handed her his phone. She guessed the password and was not surprised when the home screen popped up on the first time. "Seriously Dean? 1234? God, I can't believe you haven't gotten yourself killed yet." Sam grinned and glanced to his brother who gulped nervously and tried to smile.

"Why don't you just find the guy so we can get out of here, huh?" Dean asked.

"Well, I would…" Harper began to laugh. "If I wasn't busy laughing about your stupid password!" Sam began to chuckle. Harper cleared her throat, shook her head and began the process of turning locating Jack. Sam leaned over Harper's shoulder and watched. _**If Song Finishes, Play: "This Is Gospel" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

"So… what exactly are you doing?" Dean asked, pointing to the phone. Harper sighed and cocked her head.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Harper looked around and made up her mind. "Okay, here, pull up a chair."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Come on, I'm going to teach you how to do it, both of you." Harper replied, turning to Sam. Dean obliged and pulled up a chair from the corner. He sat down and leaned over Harper's other shoulder.

"So, how does this work?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's really just a bunch of prep work. You have to make sure the phone you're trying to track has their phone on, that it's GPS is on, and they have to be using it while you track them. When Jack was trying to lead me to my death, I pick-pocketed his phone and turned on his GPS. Now, from Dean's phone, we can type in his phone number, which I also got, and now…" Harper typed in a couple of numbers into the keypad and clicked a few buttons. The phone chimed and Harper smiled. The phone showed a pin on the exact street. "There, he's in… Perry, Georgia. I can tell you the exact street he's on too." Dean scoffed.

"No way, it can't be that easy." He looked at his phone in Harper's hand and raised his eyebrows. "I stand corrected." Harper giggled.

"It's really simple." Harper replied. She handed Dean's phone back to him and glanced at his lips for a moment before anyone noticed. Harper blinked a few times and her stomach made a loud, strange gurgle. Sam and Dean stood up and glanced at Harper with concerned expressions on their faces. "What?" Harper asked. "I haven't eaten in like two days. A girl's gotta eat." Dean held in a chuckle and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What would you like, fairest maiden of the south wing?" Dean asked, bowing and sticking his right hand in the air. Harper giggled. Thinking, she put her finger to her temple and cocked her head.

"How about… a double cheeseburger with tomatoes, lettuce, onion, pickles, ketchup and mustard… and a side of fries- wait, no, curly fries." Harper grinned and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, curly fries and a strawberry milkshake, extra thick." She glanced at Sam and Dean who were astonished. Harper rolled her eyes. "Why are you still here? Hello, recovering from a stab that should've killed me!" Sam and Dean snapped out of it and scrambled to get out. Harper watched and Dean fumbled around for his keys, apologizing profusely. She giggled and smiled as Sam and Dean rushed out of her room. Harper sighed. "Another victory." She grabbed the T.V remote and turned on the T.V with a grin.

It had been hours and Harper had fallen asleep while watching Dr. Sexy MD. She only woke up from the sound of rapid knocking on her door. She sat bolt upright as the door opened.

"Hi Harper, I just wanted to check up on you." A nurse walked into Harper's room with a clipboard and started to do a short examination.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what time it is?" Harper asked politely. The nurse checked her watch.

"It's 10:15a.m." she replied. Harper gulped. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Say Amen (Saturday Night)" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

"Okay, thanks." The nurse finished her exam and left. Harper immediately stood up, wincing at the slight pain in her abdomen. She pulled the I.V out of her arm and walked over to the small table near the window. She grabbed her backpack and changed into a black t-shirt, a green, white and black flannel, a light-wash pair of ripped jeans and her tan combat boots. Harper walked into the bathroom to re-apply her makeup so she didn't look like she had the flu. She brushed out her hair with her fingers and let it flow down her shoulders. Harper stuck her dagger-pen into her left boot, a butterfly knife in her breast pocket and her silver pistol in her waistband. Fixing the pillows in the hospital bed, Harper made it look like she was sleeping before leaving the room. Harper walked out of her room confidently. No one recognized her as she strutted down the south wing's hallway and out of the front doors. She knew that Sam and Dean had taken the Impala so she looked around for a usable vehicle. She spotted a black Yamaha motorcycle and smiled. Her grin slowly faded as she realized she had no idea where Sam and Dean actually were. A woman walked past her and didn't notice when Harper pick-pocketed her cell phone. She hacked into it quickly and looked up Dean's GPS. Of course he didn't have it on. Harper scoffed and shoved the phone into another stranger's back pocket. Harper hopped onto the motorcycle and hotwired it, trying to look as unsuspicious as she possibly could. The engine roared and Harper drove out of the parking lot swiftly. Harper stopped at every fast food place she could find within a twenty mile radius. Not one had seen either Sam or Dean. Harper scoffed as she sat on her bike in the parking lot. She wiped her brow and sighed. The sun was setting and Harper knew the hospital staff would be looking for her. She turned on the bike and was about to drive away when there was a tap on her left shoulder. Harper closed her eyes, got off her bike and turned around. When she opened her eyes, a man with flaming orange hair and icy gray eyes was standing in front of her.

"You took my bike." He said with a sneer. Harper was about to reply when the man punched her in the temple and she was knocked out. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play:**_ " _ **Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

Harper woke up in a cold sweat, her hands cuffed to chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Her feet barely grazed the ground and she swayed when she breathed. The man from before walked up behind her and he brushed his hand against Harper's back which made her shiver. The man circled around to face Harper and snickered.

"Jack." Harper realized. "Why… why would you come back after you ran away? That's a… that's a pretty stupid move on your part." Harper struggled to breathe, her arms crushing her chest and the cuffs seemed to tighten around her wrists.

"I know, I just had to see you one last time. You were… mesmerizing that night." Harper gulped. "And your bravery… it was stunning."

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush." Harper said sarcastically. Jack laughed and crossed his arms.

"Now, I'm going to take some extra precautions. You… hunters always have secret weapons on your person." Jack walked around Harper and was now facing her back. He felt around on her lower back and moved down to her butt.

"Hey, there's precaution and then there's weird. You're pressing your luck buddy." Harper said protectively. Jack ignored her and squeezed Harper's butt with both hands. "Hey, quit it." Harper said dangerously. Jack felt around and finally found Harper's pistol. He pulled it out of her waistband with a snicker.

"Pathetic." He muttered, circling back around to Harper's front. There was a click and the clip fell out of the gun. Jack threw it to one side of the room and the rest of the gun to the other. "Now, how about pockets?" He asked himself. Harper grimace as Jack's hands made their way to Harper's waist and into her front jeans pockets. His left hand left Harper's right pocket and slid up Harper's side and under her shirt. She flinched as Jack grazed her bra.

"Not a pocket dude." Harper murmured. Jack pulled his hand out with a sickening smile. He reached for Harper's breast pocket but changed his mind and grabbed her boob. Harper had had enough. She clung onto the chains and kneed Jack where the sun don't shine as hard as she could. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, trying not to throw up. Harper was breathing heavily from exhilaration. "You just can't take a hint, can you." Jack collected himself and scowled in Harper's direction.

"You dumbass bitch!" He yelled. Jack's hand reached back and came back down on Harper's face, making a loud clapping sound. Harper's mouth hang open in awe.

"You really didn't want to do that." She warned. Jack chuckled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He stepped forward and grabbed Harper's back. He pulled her up against his chest and he held her there. The chains moved along a track above them. Jack sneered and kissed Harper as forcefully as possible. Harper squinted her eyes and tried her hardest to pull away, but Jack was holding on too tightly. Jack made out with her and she tried to squirm away. He finally pulled away to breathe and that's when Harper kicked him in the gut. Jack backed away but smiled.

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop you." Harper said, out of breath. Jack sighed.

"Ah, if only there was something you could do about this." He smiled and pulled a lever on the wall. Harper was suddenly being lifted into the air by her wrists, the sound of machines working filling her ears. She began to choke and kick her legs. Jack laughed maniacally. "You will never learn, will you?" Jack yelled over the roar. "You can't escape him, you will have to kill them eventually!"

"S-stop." Harper whispered. Her vision was getting fuzzy and she couldn't breathe. Jack sighed and pulled the lever, letting Harper back down onto the floor. She coughed and heaved until she felt her lungs were going to show up in front of her on the floor. When she finally controlled her breathing, she scowled. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you didn't think you were the one in charge around here." Jack replied sweetly. Harper glared at him with fire in her eyes. Jack just laughed and walked away. He came back into view moments later with a cart.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harper asked. Jack looked up at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, you'll see." He removed the dirty sheet from over the cart and what Harper saw almost made her gag. There were knives, chains, ropes, a jug of holy water, salt and several cups of…

"Is that blood?" Harper asked. Jack nodded.

"Yep, demon blood actually." Harper gulped silently and tried to hide her panic.  
"So, I guess we're going to be spending a lot more time with each other than we both initially anticipated. Why don't you tell me a little something about yourself?" Harper tried to buy herself some time with small talk. Jack somehow bought it.

"Well, my name's not really Jack." Harper looked up to meet Jack's eyes, not believing her luck. "It's Christopher. Christopher Homes." Harper smiled and laughed quietly.

"And I'm supposed to believe you because…"  
"Because I have a thing for you." Christopher frowned. "I just can't let myself lie to you."

"Listen, Chris, buddy, you basically just groped me twice, you have plans to torture me…" Harper shook her head. "Why the hell am I supposed to believe you?" _**If Song Finishes, Play: "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" By: Blue Öyster Cult**_

"To be honest, you're not." Chris replied. He looked down at the ground beside him. He then shook his head violently and looked back to his cart of goodies. He picked up a knife and twirled it in his fingers. "But it'll be much easier for me to do this if you don't, so keep up the act, Harper." Harper met Chris's eyes. Before she could say anything, Chris interrupted her. "Your little friends were yelling your name the whole time I tortured them." Harper struggled in her chains.

"What did you do to them?" Harper yelled. She looked down at the knife Chris was holding and saw that it was stained with dark red blood. Tears began to fill her eyes as Chris stepped towards her.

"Oh, nothing good. Now, I think it's time we get started." Chris laughed and raised his knife. Cutting her along the neckline of her t-shirt, a thin line appeared on Harper's skin. She cried out in pain as Chris dragged the knife across her chest. "You know, I was always the failure of the family." Chris began, removing the knife from Harper's chest and moving onto her arms. Breathing heavily, Harper bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"You… you don't want to do that." Harper warned.

"And why not?" Chris asked. Harper closed her eyes as Chris continued to cut up her arms and forearms. When he got to her wrists, he made horizontal cuts instead of vertical to get maximum blood loss. "Now, as I was saying, my family basically disowned me, I was never really wanted in the house. I was forced to move out when I was fifteen." Harper cried out in pain, she couldn't keep herself from yelling.

"Stop, please!" She begged. Chris just laughed.

From another room, Sam and Dean were sitting, tied to chairs with rope. They were covered in cuts and their own blood. Their heads were hanging, unconscious. Sam woke up and looked around.

"Dean," He whispered weakly, "Dean. Come on." Dean woke up as well and looked up.

"What… where's Harper." That's when they heard it, the plead. "Harper?" Dean asked quietly. Sam sighed.

"Dammit!"

"There's nothing you can do! You're hanging from your wrists from the ceiling." Chris egged. He had finished cutting up Harper's arms and chest and was moving onto her face. Harper was beginning to bleed out, she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"P-please. I never did anything to you." She whimpered.

"Oh please, don't kid yourself." Chris made a long cut from right below Harper's right eye down to the bottom of her chin and Harper screamed. "You were going to kill me. That girl threw her knife at me."

"You knew that she couldn't throw that far. It didn't even graze you." Harper replied. Chris shrugged.

"She still made an effort." He cut a deeper line across Harper's forehead. She screamed from the pain.

"She made a mistake! You got what you wanted, I was stabbed!" Harper replied quickly.

"You should've died. Yet, here we are." Chris was finished with the knife. He put it down on the cart and slowly picked up the cup of demon blood.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harper asked wearily. Chris was about to answer when there was a crash from another room, like something had been knocked over.

"Hold that thought." Chris put the cup back on the cart and walked away. Harper took a deep breath and immediately jumped into action. She shrugged her shoulders so she could reach into her breast pocket with her mouth and she pulled out her butterfly knife. Taking another deep breath, she pulled herself up and took the knife from her mouth. Falling back down, the flipped open a secret compartment of her knife which held a lock pick. She fit it into the lock of the handcuffs and wiggled it around. After a few moments, it finally clicked open. Harper removed her hand from the cuff and proceeded to remove the one on her right hand. When she was free, she fell to the floor and breathed heavily for a moment to regain herself. After a minute, she silently stood up and retrieved her gun and the clip. She put the clip back in and proceeded to walk through the door to the next room.

Chris was standing over Sam and Dean with a second knife in his hand. He dragged it across Dean's face and he bled. Dean grunted from the pain. Then, Harper appeared in the doorway. Dean saw all of the blood on her and gulped. Harper held up a finger to her lips to silence Dean and then disappeared into the shadows of the room. Chris stood back up and laughed.

"I've got everyone right where I want them." He sang. "I've got you two tied to chairs and I've got your girlfriend hanging from the ceiling by her wrists." Chris sighed. "I've got to say, she's quite the catch. Nice work there buddy." Dean clenched his jaw.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I'm sure. Now, where was I?" Chris leaned in to make a cut on Sam when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was immediately punched in the temple by Harper. He fell to the floor and cried out in agony.

"You were just about to quit your little game." Harper answered. Sam's eyes widened and Dean smiled. Harper pointed her gun at Chris.

"How… how did you get out?" He asked.

"Oh, I have my ways. I'll give you a hint though, next time, grab the other boob." Harper sneered. Sam and Dean had confused and angry expressions on their faces. "Now, I don't really want to kill you. All I want is to know who you work for and where I can find them."

"Why are you assuming I work for someone?" Chris asked as he began to stand back up.

"Stay down!" Harper yelled. Chris fell back to the floor with a thud. "I _know_ you work for someone. Now, cut the crap. Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone, I swear!" Chris replied.

"Uh huh, sure. And I'm the Easter Bunny." Dean cut in.

"Tell us who you work for and no one dies." Sam added.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but you two are the ones tied to chairs and Harper here is going to bleed out any minute." Chris replied. Harper's hands and head were getting heavier and her vision was being dotted with black spots. Harper shook her head to snap out of it and focused on Chris.

"Tell me." Harper ordered and she cocked her gun. Chris covered the back of his neck with his hands and started to shake.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" He whimpered. Sam and Dean turned to watch him. "Do- do you know… do you know the Muffin Man?" He laughed and stood up.

"Now is not the time for stupid movie references, Chris. Just tell us who you work for and no one gets hurt." Harper barked. Chris sighed.

"Hmm… no, I don't think I will tell you. But I will point out one thing. Harper here, is starting to see stars, aren't you love?" Harper cleared her throat and focused her eyes. She _was_ beginning to see stars. Chris stepped towards her and Harper stepped back. "But hey," Chris threw his hands up, "I'm not the one with the gun." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Don't Look Back" By: Boston**_

Then everything went by super quickly. Chris knocked the gun out of Harper's hands and it crashed to the floor. He tackled her with so much force, Harper almost blacked out. But she willed herself to stay awake so she wouldn't be killed, kind of like natural instinct. Chris was on top of her and that's when Harper's adrenaline started pumping. Sam and Dean were screaming and trying to get out of their ropes but they wouldn't budge. Chris pulled a knife out from his pocket and started stabbing at Harper's face. Harper clung onto Chris' shoulders and rolled on top of him. She pulled out her pen dagger and clicked it. Sam and Dean watched as it transformed into a dagger. Harper was about to plunge it into Chris' heart but she hesitated. Dean saw the flicker of regret in her eyes and knew.

"Harper!" He yelled. But he was too late. Chris took the dagger from Harper's hands and shoved it into her heart.

"Harper, no!" Sam screamed. But Harper didn't even flinch as Chris pushed her off. He stood up and Harper soon followed him. She slowly pulled her own dagger out of her heart.

"W-what? How is that possible?" Chris stuttered.

"I kind of have an angel on my ass. It really comes in handy if you can't die." Harper replied. She sneered and slit Chris' throat. He immediately fell to the floor and began to choke. Harper turned to Sam and Dean who were rendered speechless due to confusion. Harper was bleeding from her chest, her head, her wrists, her arms and her nose but she was still standing. She heard Chris stop struggling before she walked over and sliced Sam and Dean free. She took their hands and pulled them to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I am about to blackout so you better catch me." As if on cue, Harper's eyes closed and she began to fall forward. Thankfully, Sam and Dean caught her. Dean sighed and the two flipped her onto her back. Sam swung Harper over his shoulder and walked out of the building with Dean right behind him. They walked out into the night and were relieved when they saw the Impala parked in front of the building.

"Oh Baby, I missed you." Dean said as he raced over to his car. Brushing his fingers against the driver's side door, he smiled sadly and opened the back door for Sam. He helped lay Harper across the back seat and then closed the door. Sam climbed into shotgun and Dean got into the driver's seat. Dean started the car and they drove away in silence. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Fly By Night" By: Rush**_

A couple of hours into the drive and the boys hadn't uttered a word. Sam kept stealing glances at his brother but other than that, they didn't acknowledge each other. Dean sighed and glanced at his brother.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" He asked. Sam cleared his throat and looked straight ahead.

"Which part? The fact that Harper lived through a stab through the heart or the fact that some guy groped her?" Sam asked. Dean frowned.

"Let's start with the stab to the heart survival." Dean replied.

"What do you think is happening to her Dean? She survived a stab to the stomach and now one to the heart? That seems a little weird."

"I have no idea what's going on with her." Dean said quietly. Sam thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe we should think about this as just any other case. If she were a stranger, how would we figure out what was going on with her?" Sam asked.

"Well, we would ask around… but we would be the people we would talk to." Dean answered.

"Then what would we ask ourselves?" Sam questioned.

"Uhh, is there anyone who would wish this upon her? Like, if someone really wanted to keep her alive." Dean asked. Sam thought. Upon realizing, Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Sam looked to his brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer." Dean's own eyes widened.

"But why?"

"Maybe he wants us killed so badly and Harper is the only one who can do it. Maybe he needs to keep her alive." Dean nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense." Behind them, Harper stirred. Sam turned around to face her and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how you doin' kid?" Sam asked. Harper groaned in pain.

"Oh my god, it's like I have a million tiny paper cuts and I just took a bath in some lemon juice." Harper paused. "But other than that, I'm doing just fine, thank you." Sam chuckled at her response. Dean frowned and continued to drive, the old engine of the Impala rumbling under him. Sam tried to comfort Harper as best as he could but she refused his help. "Get off of me, I'm fine!" she yelled.

"Harper, you're bleeding from every possible orifice on your body, you need my help." Sam replied.

"Hey, you better not be bleeding on my leather seats!' Dean added.

"Oh, quit your whining Dean, the least you could do is thank me for saving your ass." Harper snarked. She began to sit up on her elbows but sharp pains threatened to make her pass out again. "Holy…"

"You alright?" Dean asked. Harper nodded quickly and continued to sit up. She grunted and groaned but managed to make it all the way up. When she was finally situated, she leaned in between Sam and Dean.

"What's the plan? How are we going to find this demon?" she asked. Sam and Dean were silent.

"Harper…" Sam began.  
"What Sam?" Harper asked seriously.

"I… I think we should let this one go." Harper's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? We tried so hard to save as many people we could, and for what? So we can let them all down?" Sam looked down at the floor. "Think about the families Sam, Mr. Eisenhower! What about him? He could have children, we can't just keep them in the dark! They will never know what killed their loved ones. And Molly…" Harper took a shaky breath. "Molly will live the rest of her life wondering why her parents weren't there for her. Could you imagine that?" Harper took another deep breath and sat back in her seat. "You are not giving up on these people. I won't let you." Dean glanced to his brother who was beet red.

"Sammy, this job, you can never back down. We always finish the job." Dean assured him.

"I know, it's just…" Sam stopped and looked at Dean. "Sometimes I just can't stand to see people lose the ones they love."

"I know it's hard, but you have to understand that that's just how it goes sometimes." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, you guys are right. We shouldn't back down from this." Harper smiled.

"Alright, now that we've got _everyone_ on board, what's our plan?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, Jack's dead-"

"Actually, his name's Chris." Harper interrupted. Sam turned around to face her.

"And when did you have time to find that out?" He asked.

"When I was hanging from the ceiling." Harper replied bluntly. Dean scoffed.

"So while he was _torturing you_ , he was telling you his life story?"

"Yep. Now, would you please continue?" Harper asked. Dean glanced at Harper through the rear-view mirror and shook his head in disbelief. Harper crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. With a smile on his face, Dean continued.

"Anyway, _Chris_ is dead."

"And so far, he's the only one we know that was actually working for the demon." Sam finished.

"But during our… time together, he kept telling us that he didn't work for anyone." Harper reminded the boys.

"People lie." Dean suggested. Harper and Sam nodded.

"What else do we know?" Sam asked. Harper thought for a moment before answering.

"That place… where he took us. It was the base that Lily could never find." Harper gulped. "On my way over to save you guys… I saw some pretty nasty stuff."

"What?" Dean asked sternly.

"The victims, every one of them. They were each in their separate rooms with glass doors. They were all hanging from the ceiling by their wrists." She paused.

"Were they all-" Sam began.

"Yeah, they were all dead. Bloody from head to toe, covered in cuts and burns." Harper willed herself not to cry. _Stop. You didn't even know them._ Harper shook her head and tried to brush the feeling off. "Anyway, that's when I got to you two." Dean sighed.

"Did you see Mrs. Mayweather? The kid's mom?" He asked. Harper closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Yeah, she's gone."

"Dammit." Dean whispered. Sam sighed sadly.

"Well, these killings should stop now that Chris is dead." He said quietly.

"Unless he's not the only one." Dean suggested. Sam and Harper turned to him.

"Who else could it be?" Sam asked.

"The demon could have others working for it. There might be more than just one guy." Dean argued.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone else at it." Sam shot back.

"Guys." Harper whispered. She laid her head on the cool window, sending a chill down her spine.

"No Sam, you haven't. They could be working somewhere else, or in hiding."

"But don't you think there would've been other signs?"  
"Guys…" Harper said again as her head began to throb.

"Sam, there is obviously something else at work here!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Sam said quietly.

"And maybe you're right, but everyone's a liar until proven truthful!"

"Dean!"

"What?" Sam was looking at Harper who was slumped over to the side, her eyes were open and her mouth was open the slightest bit. Sam turned to his brother with a scared expression and a straight face.

"Pull over." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "The Good, The Bad And The Dirty" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

She was back at the dock, Jackie was standing with her back to the lake and Harper was standing at the other end of the dock. Jackie was so close to the edge, her heels were off of the dock and she was shaking from fear. It was a strangely nice day, the sun was glimmering off of the lake behind her and there were a handful of fluffy, white clouds hanging in the sky. It was a clear, sunny day but Harper could feel that there was something… off. Jackie's hair was blowing in the warm breeze behind her and her icy blue eyes were looking around frantically. Harper turned around and saw three figures come running out of the woods that bordered the lake. They were running towards the dock.

"Harper, help!" Jackie yelled. Harper gulped and rushed to help her frantic sister.

"I've got you Jackie." Harper cooed. She reached for her sister's hand but she couldn't grab it. In fact, her hand passed right through her sister's. "What?" Harper breathed. She turned back around to see that the three figures were a lot closer than before. Now, Harper could see who was running towards her. The tall one on the left was Sam, the muscular one on the right was Dean, and the girl with the bright green eyes in the middle was Harper. The three ran towards Jackie at an alarming speed. "Hey guys, slow down!" Harper yelled. They didn't answer her, they just kept running, right through Harper. They couldn't see, hear or feel her. She turned around just in time to see Jackie blown off of her feet and plunge into the lake. Sam and Dean stopped at the edge of the dock but the real Harper dove in after Jackie. The ghost Harper stood in between Sam and Dean who were waiting on the dock with expressions of horror on their faces. _I know what happens next._ Suddenly, after what felt like minutes of waiting, Harper emerged from the water with Jackie in her arms. Sam and Dean got down on their hands and knees and hoisted Jackie out of the water. Sam laid her down on the dock behind Dean while Dean reached his hand out for Harper to grab onto. He grabbed her hand but Harper was pulled back under the water right through Dean's fingers.

"No!" Dean screamed. He stood up and dove in after her.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He sighed and went back to Jackie who was not breathing. Almost two minutes had passed before Dean came back up with Harper in his arms. He was coughing and throwing up water but Harper was unconscious. _Come on you big idiot, wake up._ Dean hoisted Harper up onto the dock and then climbed up himself. Sam had began to perform CPR on Jackie as Dean kneeled over Harper.

"Come on you big idiot, wake up." Dean whispered. "Harper!" Harper sat bolt upright and began to cough up water. She leaned over the side of the dock and threw up into the lake. Dean rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face. "Alright, you're okay. Come on." The ghost Harper was not paying attention to her heaving doppelganger, she was watching Sam struggle to wake Jackie up. Once the real Harper had stopped throwing up, she turned around to find that Sam had stopped CPR.

"Sam?" She whispered. Sam sat back down on his heels and sighed sadly. "Sam, no." She begged. But Sam only shook his head. Harper slowly crawled over to her sister with silent tears running down her face. Sam, Dean and the ghost Harper watched as she sat down on her knees, pulled her sister's heavy head onto her lap and bawled. "No!" She screamed up to the sky. Sam and Dean tried to comfort her as best as they could, Dean rubbed Harper's back and Sam talked to her. _Well that was not what I was expecting._

"It's going to be okay, we'll find a way to bring her back."

"No." Sam and Dean were stunned.

"Harper, we can-" Dean began.

"I said no!" Harper yelled. She took in a few deep breaths before continuing. She sniffled and sighed. "What's dead should stay dead." _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Too Daze Gone" By: Billy Squier**_

"Harper! Harper!" Dean yelled. Harper shook her head and blinked a few times. She was breathing heavily and looking around frantically. Sam and Dean were sitting on either side of her in the back seat. The car was still running but it was pulled over on the side of Highway 45.

"Harper, are you alright?" Sam asked frantically.

"Yeah," Harper replied weakly, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Well, one second I was sitting up, my head was pounding and I was still bleeding mind you, but the next I was slumped over daydreaming. It's like I was in a trance or something, I couldn't get out." Harper explained.

"You look pretty shaken up," Sam noticed, "What did you see?" Harper didn't answer right away.

"Harper?" Dean asked.

"I saw my sister…" Harper began.

"Okay, anything else?" Dean asked. Harper looked down at the floor.

"She drowned." Sam and Dean were stunned.

"Oh." Sam muttered.

"That's… that's not good." Dean added.

"I think… I think that I saw the future." Harper said.

"The future?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, I mean, it could just be a bad dream, but this one was different. I was there, but you guys couldn't hear or see me. It's like I was just watching." Harper replied.

"You might be right." Dean said. Sam looked at him with a confused expression. "I mean, it's kind of like your… visions Sam."

"My premonitions?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean turned to Harper. "You haven't been sucking on any demon blood, have you?" Harper's eyes bulged.

"What? No! Are you crazy?"

"Just making sure." Dean defended.

"Alright, what's our next move?" Sam asked.

"Now we go to St. Louis and save my sister." Harper answered. Everyone was silent for a little while. Dean slowly grabbed Harper's hand and their fingers intertwined.

"Okay." Sam finally replied. Harper smiled shyly the boys got back in their seats. Dean put the car into gear and drove back onto the empty highway. Harper sighed and tried to get comfortable in the back seat. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when suddenly, there was a searing pain on her right forearm. Harper tried to be quiet about it, but a little squeak came out of her mouth. The Winchesters didn't notice over their blaring music. The tattoo had bled completely through the foundation. Harper noticed that it looked a little different from the last time she saw it.

 _1\. Kill Sam and Dean Winchester- 360 days left_

"What?" She breathed. She grazed over it with her left thumb. Lucifer's voice rang in her ears. _One year._ Harper sighed and looked out the window. "I could really use that cheeseburger right about now." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Poison Whiskey" By: Lynyrd Skynyrd**_

They had been driving for hours, Harper was asleep in the back, Sam had somehow convinced Dean to let him drive so Sam was awake in the driver's seat, and Dean was asleep in shotgun. There were three fountain drink cups on the floor, plus wrappers and chip bags from their car snacks. Dean woke up from the rumble of the engine. He rubbed his eyes and looked out at the road. The only things illuminating the road were the headlights of the Impala and the full moon. It was pitch black outside, and Dean couldn't see anything. Dean groaned from the soreness of sitting in the same position for several hours and finally sat up.

"Mornin' princess, I see you enjoyed your beauty sleep, yes?" Sam teased.

"Shut up." Dean shot back. Sam laughed and went back to driving. Dean stretched and groaned again. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Uhh… almost midnight." Sam replied.

"Where are we?"

"We're about thirty minutes out."

"Okay." Dean replied. "We should stop for some real food, I'm starving."

"We will." Sam replied. In the back seat, Harper stirred.

"Mornin'," Dean said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." Harper yawned and stretched up. "What's for food?" Dean chuckled.

"'What's for food?' Where'd you come up with that?" Dean asked.

"She's making fun of me." Sam replied. Dean adjusted in his seat so he could see both Sam and Harper at the same time.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yep. So this one time-" Harper began.

"We were waiting in line and I was kind of out of it that day. I asked her what was for food. That's it." Sam interrupted.

"You are so boring." Harper said, agitated.

"Why don't _you_ tell me the story?" Dean asked Harper.

"Gladly." She said, glaring at Sam through the rearview mirror and sticking her tongue out at him. "So this one time in high school, Sam and I were waiting in the lunch line. He was apparently very tired that day and he was probably also dehydrated, but he turned around and asked me with the straightest face, 'What's for food?' It wasn't very funny but it just… stuck." Harper explained. Dean chuckled.

"That… that is the most ridiculous story I've heard! The Sam I know would never say anything like that!"

"It's true…" Sam confessed. Dean began to crack up, he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing, even if it was over something totally irrelevant. It made Harper start to laugh as well. Eventually, Sam began to chuckle and the whole car was filled with ridiculous laughter. For three straights minutes, each and every hunter in that car was clutching their stomachs, tearing up and trying not to throw up from laughter and lack of oxygen. When it finally died down, Harper grinned bigger than she ever had before. Then, she caught a glimpse of the black ink on her arm. Harper looked up at the clock and watched it turn from 11:59 to 12:00. Her arm began to burn and when she looked back down, the ink read:

 _1\. Kill Sam and Dean Winchester- 359 days left_

Harper was mortified. She held her breath and her eyes widened. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Harper frowned and tried not to cry. _You are going to be fine. You have time._ Harper shook her head and brushed off the feeling once more. She rubbed her eyes and got into a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the rest of the ride. Luckily, as soon as her eyes shut, Harper was out cold in a dreamless sleep.

When they finally arrived at the Holiday Inn, Dean turned around to tell Harper.

"Hey, we're here." Dean noticed that Harper was asleep again. He smiled.

"What?" Sam asked as he got out of the car and made his way to the trunk.

"She's asleep." Dean replied.

"Okay, I'll take her stuff up to the room." Sam offered. He opened the door nearest to Harper's feet and grabbed her backpack from the floor. He hoisted it onto his shoulder by the strap and closed the door quietly. "Be careful, she's leaning against the window." Sam warned. He grabbed his and Dean's bags from the trunk and took them in as well.

"Okay, thanks." Dean opened Harper's door cautiously and caught her when she almost fell out of the car. "I've got you." Dean whispered. He picked Harper up, bridal-style, and carried her inside.  
Dean walked into the hotel room and carried Harper over to the bed on the far wall. He laid her down gently and took off her shoes. Sam put her backpack on the floor along with his and Dean's bags. Dean tucked Harper in and began to get ready for bed himself. He changed into his black t-shirt and boxers, took off his shoes and socks and climbed into bed with Harper. After turning off the lights, Sam changed into a white t-shirt and boxers and climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam said to the ceiling.

"Goodnight Sam." Dean replied. They both turned away from each other and tried to fall asleep. Dean snuggled extra close against Harper's back and smiled from the familiar smell of her hair. "Goodnight Harper." he whispered. He opened his eyes for a moment and saw it. Harper was smiling in her sleep again. Dean pressed his lips against her shoulder and fell asleep, for the first time ever, with a grin on his face. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Cherry Pie" By: Warrant**_

Harper woke up before Dean did. She opened her eyes and felt Dean's hands wrapped around her, his lips against her shoulder and his warm breath grazing her arm.

"Dean." She whispered. Dean didn't move. "Dean." Harper said again. Dean still didn't respond. Harper decided to improvise. She turned around to face Dean whose arms were still wrapped around her. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. That woke him up.

"Mmmmm." He groaned and pulled Harper against him. Harper giggled and smiled. Dean opened his eyes and kissed Harper back, more forcefully than she had. Harper wrapped her hands around Dean's neck and he smiled against her. When they pulled away, their eyes were still closed and they were both smiling.

"You have terrible morning breath." Harper joked. Dean chuckled and let Harper go. They both opened their eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Dean looked around the room.

"You think Sammy went to get food?" He asked.

"Probably." Harper replied with a sly smile. Dean turned to look at her.

"You know what that means?" He asked. "It means we have the hotel room to ourselves." Dean smiled and looked Harper in the eye. Harper didn't reply right away.

"Okay." She finally said. The two just sat on the bed when suddenly, Harper tackled Dean and began to kiss him furiously. Dean returned each and every one with passion as he placed his hands gently on her back. Harper straddled Dean's legs and was surprised when he playfully pushed her off onto her back. That's when Dean climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck. Harper moaned and pulled her hands through her wavy brown hair. Dean returned to Harper's lips and kissed her lovingly. Harper smiled and began to lift Dean's shirt off from the bottom. Dean pulled it off the rest of the way and threw it behind him. Returning to Harper, Dean began to lift her shirt off. He pulled it off of her body and threw it on the floor, revealing Harper's black lacy bra. Dean continued to kiss her, his hands tangled in her hair. Harper's hands grazed Dean's soft back and made their way up to his hair. They moved together perfectly, there was no tension at all. When Dean moved, Harper moved perfectly against him. Harper tangled her hands into Dean's hair and kissed him tenderly. Dean leaned down and trailed kisses from Harper's neck, down her collarbone, across her shoulder, down her arm, back to her chest and across her stomach. Dean pulled away and saw the hundreds of tiny scars dotted across her belly. Harper looked down and saw what Dean had paused for. She frowned and laid her hands down on her sides. When Harper looked back up at Dean, she saw a long scar across the side of his shoulder. She saw another one beside his belly button, and a third right below his bottom lip. She smiled.

"We all have scars." Dean reassured her. He leaned down and began to kiss each and every scar on Harper's body. Harper laughed and tipped Dean's head up. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. Dean smiled and bit his lip. He was just about to remove Harper's pants when there was a rustle from behind the door.

"Dammit." Dean muttered. Harper laughed, turned on her stomach and grabbed her t-shirt. Dean leaned back and grabbed his own. They laid back down where they were when they fell asleep just as the hotel room opened. Sam stepped in with a giant, brown paper bag in his hand and a smile.

"Morning!" He yelled to Dean and Harper. They both jumped up tiredly with guns at the ready, pretending they'd been asleep. "Put those away, I have breakfast." Harper and Dean sighed, put their guns on the nightstand, smiled at each other and finally stood up. Harper raced over to Sam who had barely put the bag on the table when she reached in, took out the first thing she felt, opened it and ate it. Unfortunately, it was Sam's eggs.

"Oh my god! Sustenance!" Harper yelled as she kept eating Sam's food.

"But… But…" Sam stuttered. "My breakfast." Harper looked up from Sam's eggs and glared at him.

"Three days." Sam and Dean were confused. "It's been three days since I've eaten, so I'm going to eat whatever the hell I want to, okay?" Sam nodded violently. Dean laughed and grabbed his food from the bag. Sam ate what was left and the three chatted in the hotel room.

"So Harper, how did you become a hunter? Dean asked.

"Oh, well…" Harper said as she tried to remember. "I was attacked by shapeshifters on my fifteenth birthday. Pretty sucky day if you ask me. Anyway, these shifters kidnapped me from my house and took me to their base. They tortured me for information- that I didn't have- and hunter named… oh, what was it? I think it was Jody?" Harper slapped her knee, finally remembering. "Jody Mills! That's who it was." Sam and Dean were shocked.

"Who?" Dean stuttered.

"You were saved by Jody Mills?" Sam asked. Harper nodded.

"Why? Do you know her?" Harper asked. Sam and Dean nodded. "Oh, cool."

"Oh, cool? Really?" Sam teased. Harper giggled and went back to her breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't important." Harper answered as she took another bite.

"Whatever, this is dumb." Sam said. Harper nodded in agreement.

"We should be getting back to my sister's case." She said. "We need to go to her dorm and talk to her."

"Okay," Dean said, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, I just have to get ready and then we can leave." Harper replied. She finished Sam's eggs, put her plate back on the table and grabbed her backpack. She went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Dean watched her as she walked behind the door. Sam caught him staring and smiled. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Laugh, I Nearly Died" By: The Rolling Stones**_

"You are so gross." Sam mumbled. Dean snickered as his brother stood up and walked away. Dean smiled to himself and continued to eat his breakfast.

Harper came out of the bathroom dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of light light washed jean shorts with a few rips and her brown combat boots. Her green flannel was tied around her waist and her hair was pulled up into a low hanging, messy bun. The only makeup she was wearing was concealer and mascara. Dean grinned at her when she came out and Harper smiled back. Sam laughed and got himself into the shower. Harper's smile slowly faded from her face and she put her backpack on the floor next to the table. She walked over and sat down on her bed with a sigh. Dean put his breakfast away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Harper shook her head and tried not to cry.

"I don't want my sister to die." She breathed. Dean frowned and went to sit next to Harper. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"She won't, I'll make sure of that." He reassured her.

"But what happens if we do save her? She'll want to know things." Harper choked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Knowing her as well as I do, she'll want to come with me." Harper gasped. "She's going to want to become a hunter." Dean shook his head.

"No. I won't let her get herself into this." Dean said sternly. Harper began to shake. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth on the bed and let a single tear fall.

"Promise me that you will force her to stay away from this." Harper said. Dean nodded and kissed Harper's forehead.  
"I promise." He whispered into her hair. Harper gulped back the rest of her tears and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Harper whispered back. Harper smiled.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Sam and Dean both got dressed and showered before the gang left for WashU. Dean made Sam sit in the back seat so Harper could sit in shotgun. Sam growled but gave in. He climbed into the back seat while Dean hopped into the driver's seat. Harper sat in shotgun with a grin on her face. Before Dean started the car, he leaned on the arm rest and kissed Harper. Harper smiled under Dean's soft lips and returned the kiss with a little kick. Dean's tongue made its way into Harper's mouth and explored every millimeter. Harper grinned and kissed back. Dean reached over the armrest with his left hand and pulled Harper closer. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay for the room, seriously. I do not need to see… that." He motioned to Harper and Dean's faces which seemed like they were glued together at the mouth. Sam chuckled. "I thought we were going to save Harper's sister." That got Harper's attention. She pulled away, out of breath and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, we should go." She whispered. She gave Dean an apologetic look. Dean sighed and started the car. _**End Song If Not Finished**_

 _ **Play: "When The Levee Breaks" By: Led Zeppelin**_

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the university.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Dean pulled into a parking spot in front of Jackie's dorm. He turned to Harper who was breathing heavily and looking up at the building.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked. Harper gulped and nodded.

"How long has it been since you've talked to your sister?" Sam asked.

"A long time." Harper replied. She took a deep breath and opened her door. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "House Of Memories" By" Panic! At The Disco**_

Sam and Dean followed her into the building, up several flights of stairs and down a long hallway. Harper stopped in front of a brown, wooden door with the number 385 in black at eye level. Harper took another deep breath and knocked on the door. All three of them waited for the door to open. When they had been waiting for approximately two minutes, Dean knocked on the door angrily. A few seconds later, a boy answered the door. He couldn't have been more than nineteen. All he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist, but he wasn't wet. Harper, Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows. The boy had light brown hair and green eyes. He reminded Dean of himself when he was younger.

"How can I help you?" He asked. Harper cleared her throat and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Does Jaclyn Coleman live here?" She asked. The boy coked his head.

"Wait, you mean JJ? Yeah, she's here." He answered. Just then, Jackie came around the corner and into view. She was wearing what looked like to be the boys shirt. That was it.

"Dane, what's going on?" She asked. That's when she saw Harper. Dane turned around to face Jackie.

"JJ, these people are here to see you." He said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jackie replied. "Why don't you go back to our room, I'll be right there." Dane walked away and a door closed somewhere in the dorm. Jackie smiled and rushed over to Harper.

"Hey." Harper whispered. Jackie hugged Harper as hard as she could and smiled. Harper hugged her back.

"Harper, I missed you so much." Jackie whispered.

"I missed you too, Bookworm." Harper replied. Jackie sighed and pulled away.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked. Harper froze.

"Uh… I just really wanted to see you." She improvised. Jackie raised her eyebrows when she saw Sam and Dean.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Sam, you remember Sam right?" Jackie nodded. "And this is his brother Dean, my boyfriend." Harper replied. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're dating your best friend's brother?" Jackie asked. Harper giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in." Jackie offered. Harper, Sam and Dean walked through the door into Jackie's dorm. The walls were painted a light grey and the furniture was white, just like Harper's apartment.

"Seems we have the same taste in interior decorating." Harper observed. Jackie laughed. There was a small kitchen in the corner and a hallway leading to Jackie's room and a bathroom.

"So… I have the feeling that you're not here to comment on my interior decorating skills. What's really going on?" Jackie asked, folding her arms across her chest. Harper gulped.

"Oh, about that…" Harper began.

"We're here to save your life." Sam answered. Harper gasped and hit her best friend in the arm. "Ouch." Sam said, rubbing his arm.

"Wait, save my life? I'm not in danger, am I?" Jackie asked.

"You are." Dean said sadly. Jackie's eyes widened.

"From what?" She asked.

"We… don't really know yet." Harper replied. Jackie pulled her hands through her long, blonde, wavy hair, clearing her throat.

"When's it coming?" Jackie asked.

"We don't know that either." Sam answered. Jackie took a deep breath.

"Okay, so basically what you're saying is that you're here to save me from something… and you don't even know what it is?" Sam, Dean and Harper thought for a moment.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean answered. Jackie sighed and looked down at the ground. She spotted a bit of black ink on Harper's right forearm. When she looked closer, she could make out a few words. _Kill Dean 359_ Jackie gasped and met Harper's eyes. Harper looked down and saw that she forgot to cover up her arm.

"Oh god." Harper whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Jackie asked, taking a step back.

"It's nothing." Harper lied. Jackie took another step back with an expression of fear on her face. Harper saw something that she had only seen on her own face when she saw her parents or Marcus. "No, Jackie." Sam and Dean saw the look too. Harper took a step towards her sister.

"Get the hell away from me." Jackie whispered. Harper stopped.

"Jackie?"

"Get out." Jackie replied. Harper, Sam and Dean didn't move.

"I said get out!" Jackie screamed. Harper froze for a moment before turning around and leaving Jackie's dorm. Sam and Dean followed her down the hallway, calling her name. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Cancer" By: Twenty One Pilots**_

"Harper, wait." Dean called. Harper just kept walking. She sped up her pace and turned the corner, tears running down her face as she began to run.

"Harper!" Sam yelled down the hallway. Harper didn't answer. She flew down three flights of stairs and out of the lobby towards the Impala. She sat down, leaning up against the driver's side door with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. She sobbed into her hands as Sam and Dean burst through the doors. Dean stopped but Sam walked up to Harper and sat down next to her. "Harper?" He whispered as he rubbed her back. Harper sniffled and looked up.

"She's afraid of me, Sam." Sam sighed.

"No she's not, you're her sister." Sam assured her.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? Like I was some sort of… monster." Harper laid her head on Sam's shoulder and cried. Sam hugged her and held her close.

"You are not a monster." Sam whispered. He looked up to find Dean, kneeling in front of Harper. Dean put a hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb across it slowly.

"She just doesn't understand." Dean said.

"Yeah, pretty much all the entire population doesn't understand, Dean. It's just what we do." Harper reminded him. Dean sighed.

"Come on, why don't we go back to the hotel room and take a break? We'll get some lunch, we'll watch some crappy paper view and we'll come back later." Dean offered. Harper nodded silently and stood up. Sam and Dean followed. Harper and Dean got into the back seat and Sam drove. Harper laid her head against Dean's chest and sobbed. Dean brushed Harper's hair back and held her close. "It's okay, I'm right here." Dean whispered. He kissed Harper on the forehead and she closed her eyes. Harper's left hand rested on Dean's chest and Dean's left hand rubbed Harper's arm.

Sam pulled into a parking space in front of the hotel and turned off the car. He got out and Dean and Harper soon followed. The three walked into their room. Harper sat down on the bed while Dean tried to find a movie. Sam went out to get lunch so Dean and Harper were alone. About ten minutes later, without saying a word to each other, Dean had finally found a movie and Harper had changed into her pajamas. Harper climbed into bed and got under the covers. As soon as the movie started to play, Dean walked over and got under the covers as well. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Golden Days" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Harper replied. Dean wrapped his arm around Harper and pulled her closer to him. Harper smiled and placed her hand on Dean's chest once again. She laid her head down on Dean's shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. Dean smiled and tipped Harper's head up to meet her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. Harper giggled and kissed Dean with full force. Dean smiled against Harper's lips and kissed her back. Soon enough, Dean was on top of Harper, kissing her over and over again, with more and more passion each time. Harper placed her hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer. Dean leaned down and began to make a line of kisses down Harper's neck. He pulled on the collar of her Highway to Hell t-shirt and kissed her right shoulder repeatedly. Harper let out a small moan and smiled. Dean made his way back up Harper's neck and kissed behind Harper's ear. That made her jump and giggle. "I guess I found the spot." Dean muttered.

"I guess so." Harper replied. Dean began to nibble on Harper's ear, his hot breath grazing over it.

"I have to tell you something." Dean whispered into Harper's ear. Harper giggled.

"What?" She asked.

"I think…" Dean began. "I think you've become family. Sammy and I, we need you." Dean pulled away. "I need you." Harper smiled.

"I know." Harper replied. Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss Harper again. Harper placed one hand on the small of Dean's back and the other in his hair. They kissed until Harper heard a rustling from behind the door. Dean laid back down on the bed and Harper put her head back on Dean's shoulder and put her hand back on his chest. Soon enough, a few seconds later, Sam walked through the door with lunch.

"I'm back!" Sam sang. He placed the bag onto the table and Dean and Harper came running towards him.  
"Oh thank god, I'm starving!" Harper yelled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a salad. She paused. "I'm assuming this is for you?" Sam nodded and took the salad from Harper's hands. Harper reached back into the bag and pulled out two cheeseburgers. "Yes!" Harper whispered. She turned to Dean who was grinning. "Oh, did you want one?" Harper asked. Dean chuckled and took one of the cheeseburgers from Harper's hands. He opened the wrapper and took a bite.

"Oh Sammy, you always know exactly what I want." Dean said with a mouthful of burger. Harper laughed and took a bite of her own burger.

"Oh my god. This is amazing!" Harper said. Sam laughed and proceeded to open his salad.

"Don't get any on my bed." He teased.

"Will do, will do." Harper replied. Sam and Dean laughed and continued to eat their lunch.

Over the next couple of minutes, there wasn't much talk. Everyone was enjoying their food too much to speak. Surprisingly, Harper was the one to finish her food first. Dean smiled at her as she got up to throw the wrapper away. When she was out of earshot, Dean turned to his brother and mouthed the word _awesome_. That caused Sam to laugh. Harper came back to the boys but instead of sitting back down on her spot on the bed, she sat down right on Dean's lap.

"Oh." Dean said as he put down the one bite of his burger that was left onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Harper's waist and held her closer to him. He peeked his head from behind Harper's and smiled at Sam. "I could get used to this." Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you could," Sam replied, "but before you do, I'm going to go flush my eyes out in the toilet." Harper and Dean laughed as Sam got up and went to use the bathroom. Harper stood up and turned around to face Dean. She then straddled his legs and wrapped her hands around his neck. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Give Me Love" By: Ed Sheeran**_

"Why, hello there." Dean smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Harper returned it with a fair amount of power. Dean put his hands on Harper's butt to steady her. When Harper didn't flinch or stop kissing him, Dean squeezed the slightest bit. Harper released her hands and slid them under Dean's t-shirt. She grazed her fingertips across his toned back which made Dean shudder. Harper pulled away and smiled.

"Sensitive, are we?" She teased. Dean chuckled and pulled Harper even closer so that their chests were touching. Dean kissed Harper with even more power than before and Harper could tell that their was a bit of lust in the kiss. Harper returned it and took her hands out from under Dean's shirt, tangling her fingers in his golden hair. Dean squeezed a bit tighter on Harper's butt and she smiled under Dean's soft lips. Harper's tongue made its way into Dean's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Once she had become familiar with the layout, she allowed him to explore her own mouth. Dean maneuvered his tongue into Harpers mouth and did just that. Just then, Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Ah! Geez, you guys. A little warning next time!" He yelled as he averted his eyes from his best friend sitting on top of his brother. Harper and Dean broke away and laughed.

"Hey, I think we need some more beer." Dean suggested with a sly smirk.

"I'm on it." Sam said quickly as he grabbed the car keys and rushed out the door. Dean turned back to Harper and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

"I think I remember." Harper replied. She leaned towards Dean and kissed him with immense passion. Soon enough, Dean was on top of Harper on the bed, running his hands down the sides of her body and making a line of kisses down her neck. He then moved back up to the sensitive skin under Harper's ear. Harper moaned as Dean began to nibble at her skin and eventually her ear. Dean silently lifted the waistband on Harper's jeans and tugged, revealing her hip.

"Dean," Harper whimpered, "wait." Harper placed her hands on Dean's chest and pushed him away from her.

"What? Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"I-" Harper began. "I can't." Dean sat up on his heels and Harper squirmed out from under him. "Harper, what's going on?" Dean asked, pulling a hand through his hair.

"My sister." Harper murmured. Dean sighed and went to sit beside Harper.

"Come here." Dean whispered. He leaned up against the headboard and put an arm around Harper. She leaned into Dean and placed a hand on his chest.

"She's going to die and we're not just going to sit here and wait for it to happen. The whole reason we're even here is to protect her." Harper paused. "And we're not doing that right now." Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to find her." Harper stood up quickly, leaving Dean alone on the bed. After a moment, he followed his girlfriend out of the motel and into the parking lot. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished Play: "Sing" By: Ed Sheeran**_

"Harper, wait. We don't even have a…" Dean faltered when he saw Harper hotwiring a minivan. "Car." He finished. Harper got the engine running and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Come on!" Harper yelled. Dean raced to the passenger's seat and closed the door behind him. Harper put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot. She was going 60 as she sped towards Jackie's dorm. "Call your brother. Tell him to meet us at the dorm." Harper ordered. Dean got out his phone and called Sam.

"Hey, we're going to Jackie's dorm. Meet us there." Dean said into the phone.

"Alright." Sam replied before hanging up. Harper was breathing heavily as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's go!" She yelled as she ran out of the car. She raced up to Jackie's room with Dean trailing right behind her. They flew up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. Harper tried to open the door but it was locked. "Jackie?" Harper yelled. The only answer was an ear-splitting scream from the other side of the door.

"Jackie?" Dean asked.

"Back up!" Harper commanded. Dean did as he was told and watched as Harper kicked down the door to Jackie's dorm. Harper and Dean rushed in and were met with a gruesome scene. Dane was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. All of the furniture was turned over and the room was a mess.  
"Jackie?" Dean called. He began to look around the dorm and Harper called out again.

"Jackie!" Harper walked into Jackie's bedroom and saw her standing on the windowsill. "Jackie, get down from there!"

"Oh, Jackie isn't home right now." Jackie turned around and flashed her black eyes at her sister.

"No…" Harper whispered. She reached out to grab her sister's hand when Jackie smashed the window and jumped out. "No!"

Hearing the glass breaking, Dean turned around. "Harper!" He yelled as he raced into Jackie's bedroom. Just as he passed under the doorway, Harper nearly knocked him over trying to get out.

"Come on! She jumped out the window! She's headed towards the lake!" Harper screamed in reply as she rushed back out the door. _**End Song If Not Yet Finished**_

 _ **Play: "Death Of A Bachelor" By: Panic! At The Disco**_

Dean rushed after Harper, out of Jackie's dorm, down the stairs, out into the parking lot and towards the lake a few blocks away. Harper saw Sam pull up into the parking lot in the Impala.

"Come on!" She yelled at him. Sammy hopped out of the car and followed Dean and Harper. Soon enough, Sam was next to Harper and Dean, on the left side of Harper. Dean was on the right and they were running after Jackie.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maiedicte ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus. Audi nos." Harper yelled when they were close enough to Jackie. She had made it to the end of the dock. Harper, Sam and Dean stopped at the other end of the dock and watched in horror as the demon left Jackie. But Harper's sister was not strong enough to stand up on her own, she was beginning to fall into the lake when an invisible force picked her up and held her at the very edge of the dock. She regained her full strength and began to struggle under the force's power.

"Harper, help!" Jackie yelled. Harper, Sam and Dean ran as fast as they could but they weren't fast enough. As soon as they reached the middle of the dock, Jackie was blown off her feet and she plunged into the lake.

"NO!" Harper screamed. Sam and Dean stopped at the edge of the dock but Harper dove in after Jackie. The boys were waiting on the dock with expressions of horror on their faces.

Suddenly, after what felt like minutes of waiting, Harper emerged from the water with Jackie in her arms. Sam and Dean got down on their hands and knees and hoisted Jackie out of the water. Sam laid her down on the dock behind him while Dean reached his hand out for Harper to grab onto. He grabbed her hand but Harper was pulled back under the water right through Dean's fingers.

"No!" Dean screamed. He stood up and dove in after her.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He sighed and went back to Jackie who was not breathing. Almost two minutes had passed before Dean came back up with Harper in his arms. He was coughing and throwing up water but Harper was unconscious. Dean hoisted Harper up onto the dock and then climbed up himself. Sam had began to perform CPR on Jackie as Dean kneeled over Harper.

"Come on you big idiot, wake up." Dean whispered. "Harper!" After a second, Harper sat bolt upright and began to cough up water. She leaned over the side of the dock and threw up into the lake. Dean rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face. "Alright, you're okay. Come on." Once Harper had stopped throwing up, she turned around to find that Sam had stopped CPR.

"Sam?" She whispered. Sam sat back down on his heels and sighed sadly. "Sam, no." She begged. But Sam only shook his head. Harper slowly crawled over to her sister with silent tears running down her face. Sam and Dean watched as she sat down on her knees, pulled her sister's heavy head onto her lap and bawled. "No!" She screamed up to the sky. Sam and Dean tried to comfort her as best as they could, Dean rubbed Harper's back and Sam talked to her.

"It's going to be okay, we'll find a way to bring her back."

"No." Sam and Dean were stunned.

"Harper, we can-" Dean began.

"I said no!" Harper yelled. She took in a few deep breaths before continuing. She sniffled and sighed. "What's dead should stay dead." _**End Song If Not Yet Finished Because This Song Is Too Happy For You Too Soak In Your Own Sadness, Just Keep Reading, Please.**_


End file.
